The Girl Who Fell For Sirius Black
by SiriuslySlytherin17
Summary: Avalon is the best friend of Lily Evans, in her 6th year. Sirius has never even spoke to her before, now he's suddenly interested in her, the problem is, she can't stand him. This is their story, through their lives as they stumble through school, love and surprises. Story of Sirius/OC and James/Lily. ENJOY!
1. The Girl Who Fell For Sirius Black

Ouch!' My mother jeered at me.

'Hurry up you little freak, the sooner you get to your little magical school the sooner I can celebrate you leaving!'

'You know most mothers are usually upset when they see their one and only daughter leaving for boarding school' My mother rolled her eyes and said:

'Where is this platform 9 and 3 quarters anyway?'

'You run at the wall in between platforms 9 and 10'

'Well im not coming to wave goodbye, you can go to the magical platform on your own' I snorted, my mother was so charming.

'Fine, I'll see you after Christmas, I'm staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays' I explained to my mother, when I got no reply I turned round, she had already gone.

'What a responsible parent.'

It was the start of my 6th year at Hogwarts and I couldn't wait to see Lily and Izzie, the two girls I shared a dorm with. I was wondering what this years lessons would be like when my thoughts were interrupted by a screaming red head. I sighed, Lily does this every year.

'AVALON!' She screamed and ran towards me, causing many scared first years to stare. I waved to her, but my arm was squished my Lily's skinny arms being wrapped round me.

'Lily… Lungs crushing… Cant breathe…' She laughed and released me so I could finally take a breath.

'How's your summer been?' She grinned at me and started babbling about her parents and her not-so-great sister, Petunia. As she was talking I noticed a 6th year boy walking towards us, smirking, with shoulder length black hair and sparkling grey eyes. I groaned. 'Oh great'

'What?' Lily had stopped talking and turned to see what I was looking at. She too groaned. The boy smirked and ran a hand through his hair. I raised an eyebrow at his arrogance.

'What goes on ladies?' I shook my head, Sirius Black was one of the most arrogant jerks in the whole of Hogwarts history, I thought to myself.

'Why the sudden friendliness?' He smirked.

'Well Rusty, I saw your beauty from a mile away and decided to come say hi, you know, so I could make your day' He winked and Lily snorted, she was use to The Marauders cheesiness, as James had an obsessive crush on her. Since 1st year James has been trying to convince Lily to go out with him, but so far no luck. The Marauders and I knew it was only a matter of time before they started dating, deep down we all knew Lily liked him as well, and James had matured over the summer, unlike some people. Sirius was still grinning at me and I was about to come up with a good comeback or insult when I remembered what he had called me.

'Did you just call me Rusty?' I raised an eyebrow (one of my many talents) and Sirius grinned, obviously finding his reason behind it witty.

'Cause your name is Avalon Rustley, and Avalon's a mouthful so I thought of Rusty. Plus, your hairs a gingery brown colour' He smirked, proud of his idea. Unfortunately, I was a metamorphmagus and was able to change my appearance. To prove my point I changed my hair colour to bright blue, then to pink, and then back to the ginger-brown colour I usually wear it as. Sirius' eyes widened, while Lily just rolled her eyes, she had known this since 2nd year and she was use to it by now.

'Wow! That's so cool!' I grinned, it was always funny to see people's reactions, and at that moment my eyes changed to green.

'But I cant control my eyes, they change colour depending on my mood. Green means happy, but I can't stand it, it's a complete give away of my emotions' I winked at Sirius and Lily made the sound of someone puking. I turned to glare at her before winking.

'We should probably find a compartment' we found the rest of The Marauders in a compartment. James was sat closest to the door on one side, and Remus and Peter were sat on the other side near the window.

'LILY FLOWER!' James yelled and jumped up to greet Lily. She rolled her eyes; I exchanged a look with Sirius before pushing Lily into James.

'Aww Lily Flower, I knew you'd come to your senses one day' I chuckled, watching James try and hug Lily while she glared at me.

I was about to sit down opposite Remus to ask him about his holiday when the train lurched forward and I felt myself falling backwards. The ground however, did not come and I felt two strong arms being wrapped around me. I was lifted up and I turned to see who had caught me. I rolled my eyes as I saw Sirius Black smirking at me. I blushed a little and I felt my eyes change colour.

'Hey, what does orange mean?' I blushed again.

'Embarrassed' He chuckled and sat down next to James. He was still trying to convince Lily to go out with him and I sighed. The boy would never learn.

The rest of the journey was full of talk and eating, Peter once again fell asleep covered in chocolate wrappers and I was trying to forget about Sirius Black, they boy with jet black hair, strong arms and grey sparkling eyes.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys!:) This is my first story, so i apologise if its not any good! This story is basically about my character Avalon Rustely, and Sirius Black. At the start she hates Sirius because of his arrogant ways but cant help but like him a little bit;) Its basically their journey, including James, Lily, Remus and Peter. This story will probably end at the end of their 7th year, as i really dont want to write about James and Lily dying and Peter betraying them. **

**Thanks! And please review:) x**


	2. Grey Eyes and Purple Slime

We arrived at Hogwarts some time later and I smiled at the anxious first years staring at the huge majestic castle. I was wondering why Sirius was suddenly so interested in talking to me, he had never even said a single thing to me before today, and I didn't even know he knew my name. I was just a quiet, outspoken Gryffindor who didn't fit in. With wavy chestnut coloured hair and multi-coloured eyes, pale skin and being a Metamorphmagus, I wasn't exactly the most normal of girls. I was also definitely not Sirius Blacks type. So why all the sudden interest?

'I know what your thinking' I glanced up, and saw Lily nudging me, I frowned, I was so easy to read.

'Your thinking about why Sirius is so interested in you now, when he's never even talked to you before?' I paused, and then slowly nodded my head, whilst she rolled her eyes.

'Are you blind? Your not the scrawny 12 year old you were 4 years ago!' I frowned, was she right? I had changed, now I was fuller, taller and well, more pretty. I no longer had chubby cheeks and a flat chest, I no longer followed the crowd, never having the same style as anyone else, but surely that didn't make a difference? So what if I had changed, I was still the geeky stubborn girl I had been right back in first year. Looks couldn't change someone. Sirius was just interested in me because I had gotten prettier, and I was one of the only girls who plain blank refused to go out with him, which is pretty unique. Lily grinned and I returned her smile, we linked arms and walked into the Great Hall, I was convinced that Sirius Black was the same stupid, immature jerk he was back in first year, yet my eyes stayed grey.

(Sirius' Point Of View)

I watched as Rusty and Evans walk into the Great Hall, with linked arms. I sighed; most girls would fall head over heels to get a chance to go out with the Sirius Black, but not her. Why?

'Face it Padfoot, we've finally found a girl who, to put it nicely, hates you' He grinned, but I just scowled. I needed to find out why this girl hated me. It wasn't like id ever done anything to her, okay, so I might of asked her out about 20 times, but that's not a crime.

'Prongs shut up.' He grinned even more, but I was not in the mood to smile. When we had sat down at the Gryffindor table, I glanced over at Rusty and saw her eyes were grey. Grey? Note to self, I thought, ask Rusty what colours mean what mood.

(Avalon's Point Of View)

The Sorting Ceremony was, as usual, pain stakingly long. I chuckled at the nervous first years, many of which seemed to think one of their family members was going to jump out and yell something about being pranked, I knew from experience. My first year was eventful. My Sorting had been incredibly long, as the Sorting Hat had absolutely no idea where to place me, but I had never admitted this to anyone. The Sorting Hat had wanted to place me in Ravenclaw, but I was simply too odd to be a Ravenclaw. My brain thought I should be a Slytherin, cunning, determined and quirky, however the Sorting Hat seen something I never thought I had: Bravery. Lots of it, apparently. So I had been sorted into Gryffindor, where I met Lily and Izzie, and unfortunately been placed in the same house as the Marauders. The four biggest troublemakers in Hogwarts history, and future. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were famous around Hogwarts, James Potter stalked my best friend Lily, Sirius Black, well most girls knew who he was, if you get what I mean. Remus Lupin was the smart one of the group, but was as equally attractive, Peter Pettigrew however, was not as attractive as the other Marauders, but was often coming up with their most famous plans from random.

This year, I thought, was going to be my best year. Ignore The Marauders and ill be fine. Stop thinking about Sirius Black and try to get the best grades possible. Especially in Potions. Potions was my worst class, and although Lily also took Potions, we rarely ever got the time to revise as she was partnered with Snape, and they would always revise together. I never bothered asking anyone else; there was just no point.

I sighed and got up from the common room sofa, picking up Blackie as I went. When I stepped onto the girl's dormitory stairs, I happened to be the victim of the Marauders first prank. Purple goo exploded, splattering me head to toe. I froze. The Marauders better prepare to be killed. I turned slowly on my heel; eyes clenched shut, when someone threw a bucket of feathers at me. I screamed and heard Lily come running down the stairs.

'POTTER! BLACK! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME HAVE YOU DONE?' Lily screamed at someone, who I was guessing were hiding behind the sofa, as I could hear suppressed laughing from that direction. I wiped my eyes and growled, my fists unconsciously clenched at my side. Lily appeared at my side, her face matching her fiery red hair.

'I'm sorry! We didn't think it would be you who walked up the stairs, we thought you were in your dorm!' James was protesting rather loudly, obviously upset about his dear Lily Flower being angry with him.

'Mark my words, Potter, Black, I will get you back for that' and with that, I turned to try and walk out of the room with dignity, instead of slipping over all the purple slime. Lily and I left in silence, both brainstorming for ideas of how to get revenge on the two best pranksters in Hogwarts.


	3. A Black Eyed Shell

Ever since the 'incident' in the Common Room, whenever I saw Black or Potter my eyes would be red. I was surprised, I didn't realise I was so angry at them. This was the first time my eyes had been bright red, usually they were light red, because ive never been that angry.

Over the years, I had learnt more and more about my eyes and the colour they would change, there were still some gaps where I haven't figured out the moods, but most of the colours were filled.

Red – Angry

Green – Happy, excited etc

Blue – Sad

Grey – Confused, curious, bored etc

Black – Depressed

Brown – Frightened, scared etc

Purple – Love, or in love

Orange - Embarrassed

I hated my eyes, I was always secretive and locked my emotions up, and so having my eyes giving away my emotions wasn't fun. Most people at Hogwarts did not know that I was a Metamorphmagus, or that my eyes gave away my emotions. Being a Metamorphmagus was incredibly fun though, I didn't need Halloween costumes and could trick people into believing I was a new student every five minutes. I usually wore my hair a gingery brown colour because it didn't draw to much attention to me and also matched the green colour my eyes normally were.

'AVALON!' Lily yelled in my ear, causing me to jump out of my seat and land awkwardly on the floor.

'What Lily' I said blearily, opening one eye to peer at her sudden outburst.

'You just fell asleep! I was trying to explain Potions to you! If you don't listen, your going to fail!' I rolled my eyes, she over reacted when it came to studying and grades.

'Stop worrying your little red head Lily Flower' I said with a wink 'Who cares if I fail, I'll never need Potions in my life' She grumbled something about me being 'irresponsible' and 'lazy' Grinning, I grabbed my bag, winked and jogged out of the library, heading on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a tapestry into a small space in the wall. I looked up to see a boy with jet-black hair grinning at me.

'Sooo, Rusty' Sirius winked and I felt like I was going to vomit. 'How you been?' I rolled my eyes before feeling them change to the fiery red they always were around Black and Potter.

'Leave me alone Black' I felt myself spitting these words out with pure venom. Raising his eyebrows, I felt myself blush red, and my eyes change to orange. I hadn't meant for the sentence to come out that nastily. He seemed to just brush past it, and acted like id said he was my best friend.

'Awww, don't be mean, it wasn't that bad of a prank!' I instantly felt my eyes change to blood red, he retreated a few steps as I glared at him.

'You covered me in slime and feathers' I said through gritted teeth and Sirius had a funny look on his face, as though trying to hold back a smile. Glaring, I turned and swept the tapestry to one side so I could find my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, until I remembered Black was also in Gryffindor and would probably follow me like the nuisance he was.

'Rusty! Rusty wait!' I carried on walking, not daring to turn around and see what he had to say. Black had other ideas and grabbed me from behind so I could see his face. Wow, I thought, his eyes are something else. I always thought grey was a boring colour for eyes as when my eyes were that colour it meant confused or bored. But, wow, his eyes take the colour grey to another level. I finally stopped myself from staring even more when I realised how alarmingly close our faces were to each other. He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again. He thought for a while then said:

'Look, im sorry okay? I didn't mean for the prank to be so... vicious?' I raised my eyebrows before he carried on 'I didn't mean for you to get upset, but lets face it, you do look cute when you're angry.' He winked and I fought between blushing at the compliment or screaming at his arrogance. I decided in the end to go somewhere in the middle.

'Look, Black' He winced at the name 'I don't care about the prank anymore, so I accept your apology, but that doesn't make me like you anymore than I did before. You'll always an arrogant jerk that I would never ever, in my life, dream to go out with. Your just hitting on me so I can be added to you snog list, you don't care about me, you don't even know anything about me do you?' Pausing, I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer, but all he did was look sheepishly at the floor. 'Thought not. Just leave me alone okay Black? I'll go back to my world, and you go back to yours. Where everyone worships the great almighty Sirius Black.' I snorted, turned on my heel out of his grasp and continued to walk fumingly through the corridors with blood red eyes.

I stormed through the Common Room, completely ignoring the stares of Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. I didn't even notice Lily was sat with them until I heard her cries at the bottom of the stairs. Collapsing on my bed, I reached for my ever-growing pile of books next to my cupboard, and begin reading. Being a half blood, I was raised by my wizard father, who kept my mothers muggle books so I could have a normal life up until I was eleven. My mother had walked out on us when I was five, finally realising my father was a wizard. She was appalled at the idea, as her parents had been very strict on who she was allowed to marry. She packed her bags and left, I thought it was a joyous event, as I never liked my mother. My father was kind, and helpful and helped control my magic up until my tenth birthday when I nearly set the kitchen on fire, but that's a different story. I thought I would never have to see my mother again, until the day my father was killed by Death Eaters, because he was a muggle born. I had watched him die and I had never really got over it, which is why whatever colour my eyes were, they were always lined with black (which looks incredibly striking against the green colour). I relived the moment over and over again for the next few months. I had lived at a muggle foster home for a while, until the Ministry tracked down my mother. She was a cruel woman, who had a hatred for magic, and I hated coming home for the holidays. Whatever chance I had I would always stay at Hogwarts; even if I was the only one there it was better than staying with my mother. She starved me most nights, acting like I was a freak and didn't deserve food. Some times she had tried to stop me leaving for Hogwarts by locking me in the cellar, but I had now learnt to leave a few days early and catch the Knight Bus, a bus for stranded wizards. It was my second year at Hogwarts when my father died. I had come home for the holidays and was all prepared to leave for my third year when I heard the familiar sound of apparating from just outside my house. I leant out the window to see which one of my fathers old friends it was, only to see it was witches and wizards with dark cloaks and majestic masks. They had their wands drawn and each individual one looked equally petrifying. Running down the stairs, I went to warn my father, being nearly thirteen I did have knowledge of who these people were, but only little. My father had told me to run and hide, but I was stubborn and refused to leave his side. There was about seven of them, each casting The Killing Curse, while my father cast curses or disarming spells. Our efforts were not enough and a beam of green light hit my father square in the chest. He fell silently to the ground and moved no more.

It was then I had a hatred for Deatheaters. They had simply killed my father, my role model, my guide, and laughed at him. They taunted me about his death, and were almost about to kill me when a familiar crack was heard and a group of Aurors descended upon my house. A female spotted me and ran over to comfort me, while the others ran to try and disarm the Deatheaters. They had been to late however, as the group disapparated, leaving me heartbroken, empty, a shell of a girl left with only her black eyes.


	4. The Metamorphmagus Prank

Over the next few weeks I avoided The Marauders as much as possible. Lily and I continued to scheme ideas and pranks, but none seemed worthy enough for The Marauders. We needed something big, something they would remember us by.

One night we were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room writing our Defense Against The Dark Arts essays when Lily yelled:

'I've got it!' I jumped and smudged my writing.

'Got what?' Confused at her sudden outburst, Lily also had a look of pure inspiration on her face.

'The perfect prank for The Marauders' She grinned, looking deviously evil. It was quite scary. Leaning over, she whispered her plan into my ear so no one could overhear and I had to admit, it was an amazing plan.

'Lily, are you sure about this?' I bit my lip, unsure of how the plan was going to go. It would take a lot of guts, something I wasn't particularly sure I had.

'Positive.' Lily looked incredibly determined, I was guessing her mind was completely set on this prank, and I had to complete it. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and completely focused my brain onto the image in my head. I felt myself grow slightly and my body change posture. After a couple more seconds I opened my eyes and bit my lip again.

'Do I look alright Lily?' She grinned mischievously.

'Stunning, take a look' Turning, I faced the mirror and had a look at myself in the mirror. I now had waist long blonde hair, big brown eyes and perfectly formed cheekbones. I had a petite waist and skinny, but long, legs. My usual side fringe had been pinned back, and I looked effortlessly beautiful. I was wearing skinny faded jeans, a white vest top and black leather jacket that fitted me perfectly. On my feet I wore my usual army boots, but with a chunky heel at least five inches tall. Lily stared at me in shock, but was still wearing a mischievous grin.

'Black wont know what hit him..' She trailed off; I was guessing she was imagining his face when he saw me.

'Remind me of the plan again?' Lily placed her hands on her hips, and told me the plan for about the fifth time today.

'Okay, so I'll walk into the Great Hall, say there's a new transfer student from Beauxbatons, and that she's incredibly beautiful, Sirius will think he has a chance because he's that arrogant. You'll walk into the Great Hall, try to be as confident as possible by the way' I nodded and she continued 'Then you'll walk up to Sirius, ask him if he knows where the Charms classroom is and can he take you there, he'll jump at the chance, take you there, you'll thank him, come back into the Great Hall, hand in hand, where I will have brought Sirius' number of girlfriends into the Great Hall where they see you snogging an-' Before Lily could continue, however, I interrupted:

'EXCUSE ME?' My mouth had dropped open from surprise and shock.

'You heard me, it's just a snog yo-'

'I am not snogging Sirius Black!' I practically screamed.

'You already promised you would! You cant back down on a promise!'

'If I'd have known what I was promising I wouldn't have promised it!'

'Well its too late! Now will you let me carry on?' I said nothing, and Lily sighed, 'Thank you, now, they'll see you snogging' Ignoring my glares she carried on 'They'll get so angry at Sirius, and you'll be appalled at the fact he has so many girlfriends, that you'll stand on the Gryffindor table and yell that the Sirius Black is gay, and has a crush on Peter Pettigrew' She grinned, and I imagined Sirius' face, I had to admit, it would be hilarious..

'Okay, im in.' Lily grinned and said to wait five minutes before she walked into the Great Hall. I breathed in deeply, come on Avalon, I thought, you could do this…

(SIRIUS POINT OF VIEW)

I hadn't talked to Rusty in a while, I thought as Lily walked into the Great Hall, taking a seat next to Prongs, who looked like Christmas had come.

'Hey guys, guess what?' Lily grinned and we all leaned in expectantly. She continued once she saw she had our full attention. 'There's a new transfer student from Beauxbatons, she's incredibly beautiful apparently, all the guys have been rejected by her though, and she's single!' Prongs and I exchanged mischievous looks and I ran a hand through my hair smirking.

'Well then… This could be fun, bet she's-' I stopped talking when I saw a beautiful blonde girl enter the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to stop and stare as the girl seemed to make her way over to the Gryffindor table. She spoke in English, but with a hint of French. As she spoke I couldn't help but notice her eyes were strangely familiar…

'Excuse me? Could one of you possibly show me where the Charms classroom is? I seem to be abit lost' She smiled and exposed a set of perfectly white teeth. This was my chance I thought, and jumped up to greet the beautiful girl.

'I could! Allow me to introduce myself, I would be Sirius Black, and you?' I smirked and held out my hand for her to shake, but she eyed me wearily.

'Erm.. I'm.. Sky, Sky Topping' I noticed her pause, like she wasn't sure of herself.

'Well Sky Topping, let me show you to the Charms classroom' She smiled and we walked away, but not before I turned round and glanced at James, who was smirking, and at Lily, who surprisingly looked incredibly guilty…

We walked for a while in silence, occasionally talking about school, and ourselves and I noticed she was incredibly smart as well as beautiful. When we reached the classroom we stopped and talked for abit, and I suggested that I walk her back to the Great Hall, so we could talk abit more. Interestingly, she agreed almost too eagerly, and we walked back to the Great Hall hand in hand, the conversation much less awkward.

(AVALONS POINT OF VIEW)

I accepted Sirius' suggestment, but couldn't help but blush at my eagerness. We walked back to the Great Hall hand in hand, and I couldn't help but think what I had to do next.

Turning, we entered the Great Hall chatting about our classes the next day and before Sirius looked, I glanced over to the Gryffindor table, where sure enough, Sirius' girlfriends were staring in shock and almost horror. Sirius turned to look what I was looking at, but before he could I turned his head to face mine and while he looked confused, I leant in and kissed him firmly on the lips. After a few seconds, Sirius responded and deepened the kiss; it was only after a few more seconds I realised who I was kissing. My mind was racing but I couldn't stop now, I had to get revenge.

I placed my arms around his neck and he placed he arms around my waist. We kissed for a while and he pulled me closer to him, so I deepened the kiss yet again, running my hands through his hair. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, both gasping for breath. What in Merlins name had just happened? I grinned sheepishly and he smirked, running a hand through his now messy hair. I linked my hand into his and walked towards the Gryffindor table, towards the stares of James and Lily. I winked at her, and it was then that Sirius noticed his girlfriends.

'Merlins beard...'

'What?' I asked pretending to be innocently confused. A girl with blonde wavy hair and a massive chest walked over to us, and slapped Sirius. His mouth dropped open, and I struggled to contain my laugh.

'WHAT THE HELL SIRIUS? YOU SAID I WAS THE ONLY GIRL IN YOUR LIFE AND I TURN UP HERE AND FIND THAT YOU'VE GOT TWO OTHER GIRLS YOU SAID THE EXACT SAME THING TO? AND NOW YOUR SNOGGING THE TRANSFER STUDENT?' She screamed at a now red-faced Sirius, while the others stood behind her glaring at him. I spun to face him, now was the time to show my acting skills…

'Excuse me Sirius? Did she just say you have three other girlfriends? And you just made a complete fool of me, you didn't even try and stop us kissing!' He looked at the ground sheepishly as I tried to keep a straight face. 'I can't believe you!' I yelled as I jumped up onto the Gryffindor table, grabbed a bowl full of mash potato and threw it at his face. Everyone along each table looked shocked, but the other three girls followed me, one grabbing a jug of pumpkin juice, another a boat of gravy and finally, a bowl of jelly from the Hufflepuff table. All three were thrown at Sirius and he looked utterly shell shocked. James, Remus and Peter were laughing their heads off at their friend's new look, while Lily was looking both, triumphant and confused.

Spinning round on my heel, I walked out of the Great Hall, extremely pleased and also bewildered.

(SIRIUS POINT OF VIEW)

Sky and I were getting on amazingly; we had walked into the Great Hall, where Sky had turned to kiss me. It was an amazing kiss and I was pleasantly surprised. We broke apart and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where I then remembered Sky's eyes had been a weird colour of purple, with flecks of green. Hadn't her eyes been brown before?

(AVALONS POINT OF VIEW)

I ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room and raced up to the dormitories, I had felt my eyes change colour after the kiss, what if that had given me away? I rushed into the bathroom and found my eyes were grey, I was obviously confused, with a rim of black as usual and unexpectedly, they had flecks of purple. Oh god, this could not be right. I did not love Sirius Black. It was just a pleasant kiss, that's all. Nothing to worry about. Now all I had to do was explain to Lily why I didn't announce to everyone that Sirius was gay as we planned…

**A/N Hey guys! I had abit of writers block, and couldn't figure out what prank to write about! And I know, 'Sky' wouldn't really go to Sirius to ask where the charms classroom was and then come back to the Great Hall, but I couldn't think of anything else:L **

**I also didn't know what table was next to Gryffindor but I figured Ravenclaw and Slytherin are at the end and Gryffindor are 1 table away from Slytherin so I just guessed Hufflepuff **

**Input is extremely welcome, and please review:D **

**- SiriuslySlytherin x **


	5. Just A Distant Memory

I stood at the mirror for about 20 more minutes staring at my reflection until I heard screaming, which I immediately recognized as Lily's voice.

'AVALON RUSTLEY! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME JUST HAPPENED?' She was glaring at me now, and I looked at the ground sheepishly, trying to come up with ideas in my head of what to say.

'I'm sorry, okay?' She was still glaring at me, but I carried on 'As much as I completely hate Black, I couldn't do that to him!'

'Why not?' She demanded, and I bit my lip, why couldn't I do that too him?

'Because that would humiliate him, and I wouldn't want that to happen to me, so why do that to him? It was bad enough that I got him slapped, and that I had to pretend I liked him, and kiss him when I didn't want to!' Lily looked taken back at my outburst, and I blushed, but she looked completely shocked.

'Merlins beard…' I raised an eyebrow, what did she just say? 'Avalon, your eyes..' She whispered, like she had seen a ghost. I spun round and ran into the bathroom, grasping the sink and staring into the mirror. My eyes were purple.

'Its nothing' I muttered to Lily, as I turned round to sit on my bed. Her eyes were still incredibly wide and it was quite scary.

'Nothing? Your eyes are purple. You know what purple means?' She said it quite loudly and I glared at her, signalling her to shut up.

'Yes, I happen to know what it means Lily' I hissed at her, then realised it sounded meaner than I meant it to. I continued, noticing how unconvinced she looked 'I know what it seems like, but its not okay? I cant explain why my eyes are that colour, but its not what it seems. I'm going for a walk, see you later' Blushing slightly, I grabbed a jumper and walked out of the dormitory before Lily could say anything. I didn't know where I was going but after a while I found myself in front of the Black Lake, sighing, I sat down and tucked my knees up to my chest. I fiddled with my hair, twisting it in my fingers, before I realised it wasn't its usual chestnut colour. It had turned jet black. Oh god, I thought, Lily is never going to let this go.

After a while of thinking and freaking out, I decided it was about time I went to face Lily. Before I could however, a huge black dog with shaggy long hair trotted over to me and sat at my feet. Uncontrollable, a small squeak escaped me. I loved dogs, especially big ones; the little ones were just too small. I felt like I could sit on them at any moment. This dog was like a small Shetland and it eagerly wagged its tail at me.

'Well aren't you just the cutest thing ever?' I cooed at the dog, which tilted its head to the side and lolled its tongue out at me. I sat with the dog for a while, stroking its head, admitting everything to this one dog.

'I just don't get it, how can I like Sirius? It's impossible. My brains being stupid, that it. I don't like him, he's an idiot and he doesn't like me anyway so' the dog sat there and listening, almost looking like it was smiling. I grinned and kissed its nose, I love dogs. Sighing, I got up and started to walk back to the castle, with the black dog at my heels. When I got to the entrance, it ran towards the Forbidden Forest, I thought about following it, in case it needed to show me something. After a while, I thought against the idea, it was starting to get late and I needed food, I was starving.

Walking to the Great Hall was quite awkward, I avoided eye contact with The Marauders, as well as Lily, and even Izzie wouldn't look at me, I went to sit down with a girl called Marie Tomkinson, and her friend Charlie. Marie had always been nice to me, she sat next to me in Divination and Charms. With short black hair and bright blue eyes, she was exceptionally pretty but never hung out with anyone apart from her close friend Charlie, who looked a lot like Remus, except with more childlike features.

'Oh hey Avalon!' Greeted Marie, I smiled at her and sat opposite Charlie, who was eating the roast potatoes rather violently.

'Why aren't you sitting with The Marauders and them?' Charlie said with a mouthful of food, spitting it all over my jumper.

'Erm… We had a bit of a misunderstanding' I tried to smile, but it came out rather weakly. Marie gave me a reassuring smile and said:

'Hey, did you hear about that transfer student? She was totally snogging the face off Sirius, and then goes and throws potato at him! Ive got to admit, I thought it was hilarious!' Grinning, she reached for the peas and I felt myself blushing at the thought of the prank.

'Yeah… Guess Sirius got what was coming to him' I avoided Marie and Charlies gazes all through dinner, and rushed past Lily and Izzy before they could stop me. I stopped off at the library before going off to the Common Room, deciding to read to take my mind off things. Finding my usual seat, I shoved my bag under the table and flicked through my book on mythical creatures. After sitting there for what must have been about an hour, I heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance to the library.

'Found her! Hey Rusty!' I cringed at the name, I hadn't even figured out how to explain mine and Lily's fight.

'Leave me alone Black' Clenching my teeth, I continued to flick through my book, but with abit more violence.

'Why the harshness? The Marauders and I heard about you and Lily's fight, but Prongs is on Lily's side so I thought id come see how you were' He smiled, and I felt my eyes turn to red. Sides? What sides?

'There are sides?'

'Apparently, but to be honest I think hes being a bit dramatic, probably just doing it to get on his dear Lilyflowers good side' He winked and pulled up a chair to sit next to me. I smiled weakly at his efforts to cheer me up, then realised what colour my eyes were.

'Hey Sirius?'

'Yeah?' Sirius looked at me with concern, and after freaking out that he could see my eyes, I remembered he didn't know what all the colours meant, no one did apart from Lily. I bit my lip (it's a bad habit) Would she have told them?

'What happened between you and that transfer student? The whole schools talking about it' I avoided Sirius gaze by flicking through my book again, pretending I'd found something interesting to read. He chuckled and said:

'Ahh, so your jealous?' Winking, he turned to face me and I felt myself blush an unflattering shade of red.

'I'm not jealous' I muttered rather abruptedly and clenched my hands at my sides. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but then frowned.

'Why are your eyes purple? What moods that?' My mouth dropped open and I think my heart even stopped. I rushed to shove the book in my bag and push the chair back that the chair fell to the floor. I pushed it upright and began to walk, quite quickly, out of the library. Sirius continued to follow me, confused and a bit annoyed about my sudden exit.

'Look it doesn't matter okay? Just leave me alone' I hissed at him, and his eyes grew wide. I instantly blushed, but Sirius still looked appalled, and to be honest completely and utterly offended.

'I thought we were just becoming friends?' His voice cracked and he almost squeaked the last words.

'I cant be friends with you. I'll never be friends with you.' My voice also cracked and to my horror, I felt tears streaming down my face. Sirius looked completely horrified and before he could say anything I ran to the Black Lake, and sat there, my knees tucked up, and my chin resting on them. My knees were now wet as I must have been crying for nearly an hour.

My mind was racing, I couldn't stop thinking about everything, the prank, the kiss, mine and Lily's fight, and my talk with Sirius. It hadn't been a one off thing then, my eyes were still purple, and I was still so confused. More than anything I just wanted to back to how things were, when I didn't know Sirius Black, when he was just a boy that everyone talked about, when he was just a distant face…

(FLASHBACK)

It was 4th year, and this was the year Lily and I grew up. Well, Lily did, I still stayed at the 'middle' phase. Where as Lily had grown up, slim and pretty, no longer having frizzy hair, I stayed almost the same. The only thing that had changed was my height, and to be honest, that did not make a difference. Lily was suddenly popular, with everyone. Teachers, students and even the boys that had called her the m word were drooling when she came into the room. She had everyone mystified and as usual, I was the girl in the background.

There was a day I would never forget in fourth year. I was sat in History Of Magic with Lily, when I got hit in the head with a note:

Hey, wanna go out with me?

I turned round to see who had thrown this, completely astounded at the fact that someone was interested in me. It turned out to be a boy called Nathan Hastings, who, upon seeing that I had picked up the note, said 'Ew, its not for you, ugly, its for Lily!' Lily had turned round to see who mentioned her name, and after seeing the note and my horrified expression she quickly tagged on to what was happening and threw the note at Nathans head. However comforting this was, I was still humiliated and proceeded to grab my bag and run out of the classroom. I sat there against the wall crying, remembering my fathers death and my hair instantly turned to a pale shade of blue. Panting, Lily came running down the corridor gasping something about Sirius and 'beating up' Nathan. I immediately jumped up and ran after Lily, who was running back towards the classroom. I was instantly worried, and as I got to the classroom my anxiety turned to horror. In the classroom, Nathan was being pinned to the wall, with Sirius holding his wand against his throat. Through my gasps for breath and the yelling of the crowd I caught parts of their conversation, well, it wasn't really a conversation, more of Sirius growling at an extremely petrified Nathan.

'You don't deserve either of them girls, especially Avalon' Sirius was growling 'You speak to her like that again and it'll be the last thing you ever do!' Nathan gulped, and nodded, making his head look like it was about to fall off. 'Good' Sirius threw Nathan on the floor, who then scrambled to his feet and tried to regain whatever dignity he had left. I stared at Sirius, completely jaw-dropped. He caught my gaze and looked quickly to his feet, blushing an unusual shade of pink. Was I seeing things? The famous Sirius Black, was blushing? The teacher quickly gained control, and after what seemed like years, the class finally ended and Sirius jumped up and headed for the door, quickly followed by Remus, James and Peter.

Without even looking at Lily, I too leapt up and ran after Sirius, desperately trying to push past the river of students in the corridor.

'Sirius! Sirius Black, wait!' I yelled desperately, hoping he wasn't already gone.

'What?' He muttered, turning round to face me. Suddenly I was completely lost for words.

'Ermm…' He raised an eyebrow and turned to walk off 'Wait! Thanks, for what you did just then' I blushed slightly, and he ran a hand through his hair (thinking about it, he always use to do that, even back then!) and muttered:

'It was nothing'

'Well I think it was great of you' He smiled weakly and I said: 'So yeah, thanks' I turned and walked off, still reeling over the days events.

(PRESENT DAY)

Ever since that day, I had known who Sirius Black was, and he knew who I was. He was also nicer to me since, I think he probably remembered it as well. I never really bothered to ask.

After about twenty more minutes, I decided to stop being pathetic and stop wallowing in my self pity. I jumped up, grabbed my bag, pushed my shoulders back, lifted my chin up and walked into the castle, determined to forget about this whole thing.

My eyes were still grey, and my hair still a pale black/grey colour, and Sirius Black? Well he was just a distant memory…

**A/N Hello this took a lot of time to write, as I couldn't think what Sirius' reaction would be like to her eyes etc. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys made my day! Please continue to spread the happiness and review! **

**- SiriuslySlytherin x**


	6. A New Beginning

**Short chapter, just an update to let you guys know whats going on, because the next chapter will be about the start of their 7th year. Once again, please update, i love to hear your thoughts! **

**-SiriuslySlytherin17 x**

It was now late October and it had been about a month since mine and Lily's prank. I had been ignoring The Marauders, Lily and Izzie since, and had been spending my time with Marie and Charlie. Often I would find them catching my eye, in lessons, in the library or in the Great Hall, but they would never speak to me. Well actually that wasn't true, Lily, Izzie, Remus and James had all tried to speak to me but I simply cut the conversation as short as I could. The conversations simply went like this:

(Gryffindor Common Room)

Lily: Hey Avalon, do you know what Transfiguration homework we have for tomorrow?

Me: Um, no sorry, but Katie Welding knows… (Exit quickly)

(On the way to Care Of Magical Creatures)

Remus: Hey Avalon! How are you?

Me: Alright thanks, erm.. I've got to go, I forgot my quill in History Of Magic (Quickly exit)

(In the Great Hall)

Izzie: So Avalon, do you wanna come Hogsmeade with me, Lily and The Marauders?

Me: Sorry, I have plans… (Quickly exit)

(Gryffindor Common Room)

James: Rusty! How's it going?

Me: Erm… Good thanks

James: Good good, so, tell me, when are you going to just ask Sirius out?

Me: I don't know what you're talking about.

James: (Snorts) Oh please.

Me: I've got to go; I need to finish my Charms essay

James: Oh for Merlin's sake, I need to start with my match making skills!

My eyes were a deep grey colour, with a hint of ice blue. With jet-black hair, that was straight with a sweeping side fringe, I looked completely different than I did a few months ago. Sometimes when I saw Sirius, I saw a flash of surprise, and almost hurt flicker across his now stormy grey eyes.

Lily and I avoided each other whenever we could, even in our dorm rooms. We would almost hurry past each other; she'd stopped greeting me with a sympathetic smile like she had done the first week after our argument.

Even my appearance and style had changed. Now I adopted a simple, gothic look, more extreme than it was last time. My eyes permanently rimmed with black, and my lips were stained with a blood red lipstick. People stopped and stared at my new look, a newfound respect dawning on their faces.

I wasn't the simple girl everyone thought of when they saw me, I was a respected, kind of popular girl with new friends and a new beginning, this wasn't the time to be sympathetic to Sirius and his 'friends'. I didn't need them, I didn't need anyone, I was my own person and they were just immature people that I'd never need to speak to again.

Sirius was just an arrogant idiot that was completely worthless and wasn't even worth wasting my time thinking about. As for Lily, Peter and James, they were just as bad. Wasting their time hanging round with a selfish moron like Sirius. Remus was not as bad; he was one of the only ones I could speak to and not feel like I was a completely different person. Sympathetic and quiet, I found it comforting talking to him, he was different to the other Marauders, caring more for books and school than rambling round the school pulling pranks. With sandy coloured hair that flopped into his eyes whenever he leaned down or read a book. He had chestnuty brown eyes that were always twinkling, and his eyes wrinkled at the edge when he laughed. The tallest of the Marauders, he was quite lanky in build and had a large scar running from just above his eyebrow to just past his pale cheekbone. It was pale pink, and stuck out, making his face look a lot skinnier than it actually was.

A new beginning, that's what it was, with new friends, a new appearance and a new school year soon to come, Lily and The Marauders were no longer part of my life, I no longer needed them. I was my own person, and my own life was just about to begin.


	7. Make Up's and Proposals

It was the start of my final year at Hogwarts and this year was all about forgetting. That sounds weird, but I needed to forget everything that's happened, my father, my mother and eughh, The Marauders.

My mother, as usual, had made me late for the Hogwarts train and I had to run to catch it and find a compartment. As I searched, I finally found a half empty compartment but just my luck, The Marauders had taken it. The train began moving and if I wanted to sit down for the journey I'd have to just be brave and sit in their compartment, I didn't have to talk to them, just sit there.

As I walked into the compartment I felt all the eyes in the room watching me, and as I sat down next to Remus I couldn't bear the awkward silence and said:

'Hey' it came out much quieter than I imagined and James just looked at me in pure disbelief. Lily however, was the first to speak and greeted me with a warm smile before saying:

'Hey Avalon, how are you?' I noticed her hand was entwined with James' and I raised my eyebrow.

'I'm fine, I see you've been busy' my voice dripped with venom and Sirius looked almost taken back at my harshness. Flushing Lily looked down at her lap while I rolled my eyes at her; this was the girl who before claimed she hated James Potters guts? I had the feeling Sirius didn't quite believe me, and for most of the journey he continued to stare at me uncomfortably and he whispered silently:

'Avalon?' I looked up and saw his face full of confusion and almost… what? Hurt? I glared at him and snapped:

'What? Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer.' The compartment looked up at me in disbelief, especially Sirius.

'You look… Different' I saw Lily look up and I glared at her, she knew why, but she wouldn't say, would she?

'Well I'm a Metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance'

'You suit brown hair more, especially your green eyes'

'You know what, I couldn't care less what you think, this is me now okay? So what if I have black hair and bright grey and blue eyes, it doesn't make a difference' Growling, I leant back on the seat and closed my eyes, when I opened them, a nervous Lily was looking uncomfortable.

'Um… Avalon? Your eyes aren't grey, or blue, they're purple' I shot forwards from my seat and grabbed a mirror, inspecting my eyes. She was right, they were purple. Sirius. Instead of looking freaked out I acted perfectly calm, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Yeah, and?' Narrowing my eyes at her, daring her to say it, she shifted awkwardly in her seat and Sirius looked taken back.

'You haven't just changed your look, you've changed your personality as well, look at you, you use to be the nicest, most stubbornness person ive ever met and now, now your just mean and heartless'

'To be frank, I don't care. This is me now, and im never going back.' Confusion filled Sirius' grey eyes and his face looked contorted with worry, but he needn't worry about me, he didn't know me anymore.

'Your not yourself, your hanging round with Slytherins for Merlin's sake! This isn't you, what changed?' Asked Sirius just as the train pulled up at Hogwarts and I glared at Lily, and my gaze never left her face as I said:

'Ask her.'

Storming out of the compartment I felt the rush of emotions I'd been feeling in the past year rush out and to my horror, tears were spilling down my perfectly formed pale cheekbones. I ran, and I ran till I reached the Great Hall, but before I entered, I stopped to regain my dignity. My eyes were puffy, and my usual black eyeliner was smudged down my face, I wiped it away and applied some more, hiding all my emotions. That's what I've been doing a lot lately. With my eyes now harsh and cruel like the night sky, I noticed once again my eyes returned to their normal grey/ice blue colour that I preferred. I hated seeing them purple, it just reminded me of what could have been.

The usual rush of first years crowded the hall as I took my seat next to a randomer of whom I did not know. It was better this way, not knowing anyone. The first years were excited and giddy, like all children are when they first see the hall. They all seemed so happy, and already they have strong friendships, but if they were anything like me, they shouldn't get use to it, it won't last. Love always finds a way of ripping all your hopes and dreams apart.

The next day, I found my first lesson was Charms, which I sighed at, because I usually found this boring as we were with the Ravenclaws. Goody. Usually I sat with a nerdy girl called Charlotte, who was small and quiet, with lanky blonde hair and an almost pretty colour of blue eyes, but she was nice and smart. However because it was a new year, we'd all be moving, and I was dreading my new seat.

Our teacher called our names individually and told us where we were sitting and when my name, Avalon Rustley, was called, my partner was called, and when they were, my heart (and stomach) dropped. Sirius. Sirius Black. Well wasn't that just great.

Sirius and I sat in an incredibly awkward silence, writing out the effects of the charm we were studying when Sirius blurted out:

'We miss you know' Looking up, I saw Sirius was blushing and I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

'I'm sure you'll get over it' I muttered, going back to my work and ignoring Sirius once more.

'It isn't the same without you Rusty' I shot up, and narrowed my eyes at him, he blushed again and looked down at his parchment.

'Don't. Call. Me. Rusty' Narrowing my cruel coloured eyes at him I noticed his eyes fill with disbelief. Okay, so I was slightly different to last year, but deep down, I was the same person.

'I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for whatever ive done to turn you into… This, but no matter what you say, this isn't you! The old Rusty was different, she had auburn hair and bright green eyes, she was funny and stubborn and went bright red at anything, I miss that girl, but I know she's still there, somewhere' 'She isn't here, not anymore' Standing up, I looked Sirius straight in the eye and spun on my heel, storming out of the room, to everyone's bewilderment. I saw James and Remus exchange looks as I flew from the room, and left Sirius looking shell-shocked and hurt.

JAMES POINT OF VIEW

Remus and I saw Avalon run from the room, leaving Sirius sat at their table, looking hurt. I exchanged looks with Remus and muttered so no one but him and Peter could hear:

'Its time'

We waited till the end of the lesson, and as we saw Avalon come back with Lily to apologise to our teacher, Peter, Remus and I put our plan into action (with a little help off Lily)

AVALONS POINT OF VIEW

I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room thinking about what to do when Lily entered the room, breathing heavy like she'd been running for a while. She told me about Sirius and the rest of The Marauders and how much they missed me, and for a minute, I almost believed her, until I thought that no one apart from her had followed me, they didn't care and they never did. However I had to follow her, otherwise I'd get detention for skipping class, and that was the last thing I wanted.

When we got to the lesson the rest of the class were just leaving and I avoided the rest of The Marauders stares and rushed awkwardly to the front while Lily spoke with James about something in hushed tones. Catching Remus' gaze I saw him flash me a sympathetic smile before turning to James and once again talking to him in hushed tones.

I met Lily outside the classroom and she told me about something that had happened in the Common Room, an emergency apparently. Rushing to the Common Room, Lily told me she needed to stop off somewhere on the way, and while Lily went into a deserted classroom for some unknown reason I stood outside, facing the other way and watching the portraits as they chatted. Suddenly, before I had the chance to react I was pushed forwards, into a dark broom closet. As the door closed behind me, I saw a flash of red hair and a glimpse of James glasses and Remus' sandy hair. Screaming, I saw that they had a blinded person next to them and were about to push him in the closet as well. I moved backwards, but before I could get out of the way, the blinded person was shoved into me and I toppled to the floor, suddenly aware of the person being on top of me.

'Well hello there' the person said, taking their blindfold off and winking. The now unmasked person had long black hair and twinkling grey eyes that I could recognise from a mile away. Sirius. Suddenly I was uncomfortable aware that Sirius was on top of me and I blushed furiously, standing up and fixing my clothes. I was about to say something when I heard a familiar yell from outside the closet.

'YOUR NOT BEING LET OUT UNTIL YOU GUYS MAKE UP!' It was James yelling, with Lily stood next to him.

'PRONGS! THIS IS BREAKING A MARAUDER RULE!' Sirius was yelling now, trying desperately to open the door.

'THERE IS NO MARAUDER RULE FOR TRYING TO HELP YOUR FRIEND!'

'WELL THERE SHOULD BE!'

'JUST MAKE UP FOR MERLINS SAKE!' James and Sirius were still yelling at each other and for once, I had no clue how to react. How on earth were Sirius and me supposed to make up?

'What James is trying to say is you guys should just talk!' Now Lily was talking, instead of yelling like James and Sirius, obviously trying to calm a very angry Sirius down.

James and Lily left, along with Remus and Peter, who both apologised for being in with the plan. Still blushing furiously, I found an upturned bucket and sat down, preparing for an incredibly long night to come.

'So…' Smiling weakly, Sirius leant against the wall and slid down, sitting cross-legged opposite me.

'So… How's Quidditch going?' I tried miserably to make conversation.

'Okay thanks, we've got our first match coming up soon, against Hufflepuff'

'Oh, cool' the conversation stopped there and for the next ten minutes we sat in silence, awkwardly avoiding the others gaze.

'You know what I never found out?' Looking up, I saw Sirius looking at me curiously.

'What?'

'That transfer student from Beauxbaton? She just disappeared the next day and I never saw her again, its really weird!' I blushed even more and remembered the prank again, and more importantly, the kiss.

'Ohh, about that, I have a confession to make' Sirius looked up and I carried on: 'It was me, okay?' To my surprise, Sirius started laughing like it was some kind of hilarious joke.

'It was you? The transfer student was you?' I nodded and he laughed even more 'that makes sense! You're a Metamorphmagus! And that was why Lily looked funny all day!' Suddenly, I started hysterically laughing along with Sirius, and noticed his face was incredibly cute when he laughed. His grey eyes twinkled magically and his grin was so wide it caused attractive wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, along with two dimples on either one of his cheeks. Laughing even more, Sirius stopped and smiled at me, a real smile, not a sympathetic one or a fake smile like some people, a real smile, and it was the first one I had seen in a while. For once I smiled back, willingly as well, not forcing a smile like I had for the past few months, and surprisingly, it felt good.

'I've missed that smile' Sirius smiled and I blushed again, looking down at the dirty floor.

'Surprisingly, so have I' we sat in silence for a bit longer until Sirius blurted out:

'Wait! The transfer student! I kissed her!' Furiously blushing again, I stuttered:

'Hmm… Yeah, about that…' Sirius was grinning at me again.

'You kissed me! I knew her eyes looked familiar!'

'Okay, so I may have kissed you, but it was Lily's idea!' Still grinning, Sirius interrupted my explanation.

'Was it good?'

'Was what good?'

'The kiss!' Sirius winked at me and I felt my face going red and my eyes changing colour.

'Um… It was… Pleasant?' Laughing, Sirius said something about the kiss being 'much better than that' and that I was being modest.

'But you know you never did tell me what purple meant!'

'Oh yeah, about that… I cant tell you' Confused, Sirius looked bewildered and I looked down at the floor, I knew deep down that I had to tell him soon, but I simply couldn't tell him what it meant, it would completely ruin our new friendship and I couldn't let that happen again, we'd just got things back on track.

'Okay, but you know, I'll just ask Lily' Winking at me again, I began to wonder when we would be let out, the rest of The Marauders and Lily had left, we would have to wait till morning. We continued to talk about random things, and Sirius always went back to the same question, to see if I would tell him what purple meant.

For once, I felt happy, properly happy, not faking it like I had for the past months since mine and Lily's fight, I had let a stupid crush get in the way of our friendship, but it was all over now, I didn't like Sirius anymore, at least that's what I thought.

Morning came, and I awoke to find myself asleep on Sirius' broad chest. Surprised, I jumped up and found The Marauders, and Lily, were staring at us with raised eyebrows. Straightening my clothes, I coughed loudly and Sirius woke with a start, jumping up and shouting 'IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!' When he realised where he was though, he to straightened his clothes and ran a hand through his messy hair, smiling awkwardly at James.

'Honestly Padfoot, all I said was to make up, not go that far!' He grinned and Sirius growled at him, while Lily laughed and I went beetroot red, again.

'So… Did you guys make up?' Sirius and I exchanged glances and laughed, while James looked at us like we were mental.

'Yeahh, I think so' we said simultaneously, and then laughed again.

Walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, we all continued to talk about random things and soon along the way Remus, Peter and Izzie joined us, and the rumours I had heard from Marie were true, Izzie definitely fancied Remus. She looked just like me when I was around Sirius, she went bright red when Remus said anything to her and always stuttered around him, she looked horrifically nervous around him (did I always look like that, dear Merlin I hoped I didn't!)

When we got to the Common Room, we were greeted by lots of stares from many people who had witnessed our fight over the months and most of them were muttering things to their friends behind our backs. I looked awkwardly down at the floor and averted from their stares by walking uncomfortably to the girl dormitory stairs. Before I could get to my dorm however, James had yelled at some nosy people to mind their own business and leave us in peace.

The room cleared and we all sat down awkwardly on the sofa, well everyone else did, I sat on the floor and leant on the sofa with my feet lounged in front of me. James sat furthest to the left, with Lily leant side wards, her head on his chest with her red hair flaming out behind her. Remus sat on the arm of the sofa, feet resting sideways with Peter sat next to them. Sirius sat on an appalled Peter's lap for a while but after a bit Sirius got annoyed with Peter's constant yelps and moved to sit cross-legged next to me.

We all sat there for a while, before realising we should probably go to breakfast. Entering the Great Hall was even more awkward than entering the Common Room, with more stares of disbelief and mutters. Whilst eating breakfast, I realised my hair was no longer black, it was its usual auburn colour, wavy and down past my shoulder blades. I hadn't checked in the mirror for a while but I was pretty sure my eyes weren't the grey/cold ice blue colour they had been a few hours ago.

'Lily, can I borrow a mirror?' Lily looked up and smiled at me, she must have noticed my hair colour already.

'Sure' She passed me a small red mirror, detailed with orange sequins and a mini Gryffindor lion on the front. Smiling, I opened it and checked my eye colour, yep, they were green again. Still lined with black however and they still had flecks of purple in. I don't think that will ever change if im honest. Not until I actually tell Sirius how I feel anyway.

My first lesson of the day was Divination, which I never took seriously; I was always told by the teacher that I had a talent or, the 'inner eye' as he said. My best talent was seeing through a crystal ball, I had predicted many things that had come true, many of which freaked the students in my lesson out.

I sat next to Izzie at the back, and we were convincing Lily to come and join us while we made room for three people. Eventually she joined us and we sat there laughing at The Marauders and we especially took the mick out of Izzie's crush on Remus. Being Izzie, she completely denied it, claiming it was 'nothing' and Remus didn't like her back.

'Oh please, he's mad about you!' Lily shouted this abit more loudly than she thought and The Marauder's table turned to look, and Remus looked quizzically to Izzie, who blushed and looked down at the dream books we were looking at, pretending to be seriously concentrating on a page. Lily and I sat laughing at Izzie's concentration face for the next ten minutes, before getting told to shush by the teacher. I then asked for a crystal ball and sat next to Lily staring into it, concentrating hard on the foggy mist within.

Suddenly the fog cleared and I saw a hazy picture of the Great Hall, filled with students wearing robes and what looked like graduation hats, all stood at the front of the Hall, and if I concentrated really hard I could just make out Professor Dumbledore calling up each student individually. Just then, I saw a dainty girl with flaming red hair coming to the front, with an older, more mature boy with messy black hair and glasses next. At the back was a young man, with long black hair and mysterious grey eyes, standing next to what looked like me, and to my surprise, we were holding hands. Blushing, the image faded and I saw The Marauders, Lily and I all walking away from Hogwarts, looking older and happy, full of dreams and hopes. The image shifted, and I saw James kneeling in front of a pale, shocked Lily. Sirius and I were stood behind grinning, while I almost started crying watching this future happening. I smiled at Lily's grinning expression while she screamed 'YES!' And flung her arms around an extremely happy James. I turned away from the crystal ball and grinned at a confused Lily, explaining I'd tell her later.

I went back to the crystal ball and saw the image had faded, and I was now looking at a moment not too long in the future. It was Sirius and I; we looked slightly different around each other, like the atmosphere had changed. We were talking I saw, and then I noticed Sirius say something, before leaning in and kissing me lightly on the lips. I smiled in spite of myself and blushed furiously again. Then, I saw a tired red headed girl lying on a hospital bed, and I panicked wondering what on earth had happened. James was beside her, and he was, grinning? Confused, I saw a healer come to Lily with a bundle wrapped in material, she then passed the bundle to an exhausted Lily and I saw that the bundle was a baby. Grinning, the image changed once again and I saw what seemed to be James, sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, but then saw the boy had bright green eyes and was then greeted by a tall, ginger boy with freckles and a rat sat on his shoulder. Afterwards, a small girl with bushy hair and a pretty face sat next to the ginger and they seemed to be arguing. Who was this boy? He looked so much like James, the same round glasses and messy black hair, but with the brightest emerald green eyes. However if you looked closer, you could see his messy hair hid a small red scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Still confused, I dragged myself away from the crystal ball so I could talk to Lily about what I had seen. She had blushed about her and James getting married, but lets be honest, we all knew it would happen one day, I had known it since the day I had first met Lily back in the middle of our first year. James had taken quite a shine to Lily and her gorgeous red hair, and since then, the rest was history.

I wondered about the kiss between Sirius and I, you could almost sense the atmosphere and tension even though I was watching the scene. And there was always the mystery about the boy, could it be James and Lily's baby? That would be so cute! But in a way, the scene seemed almost familiar, and I had felt an eerie sensation when I saw the scar, like I recognised it, and more importantly him. The graduation scene had been very moving, it was like reassurance that everything was going to be okay, and that we all would graduate (never thought Peter would!)

I spent the whole day talking to Lily about the scenes, but I didn't tell her about the young boy with the lightning scar, I couldn't figure out why I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. She seemed oddly pleased that James was going to propose, though I had to convince her it was at Graduation, not soon. She still seemed on a high about it though.

**A/N Hey guys! I loved writing the crystal ball thing, it made me smile as i imagined James proposing to Lily! Oh, by the way, for the guys that havent guessed already, i do not own Harry Potter! As much as i would love to, i dont, and i never will! I am just a humble writer, filling her loss of Harry Potter by writing this story about my ultimate crush, Sirius Black.  
Anyway, moving on from my tragically sad crush on Sirius, please review! i love to hear your comments, even your critiscm! Or however you spell it, i'd even appreciate it if you reviewed telling me how to spell it!  
- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	8. Revelations and Black Out's

It had been about three days since my fortune telling and every since I had spent most of my time with Sirius and the rest of The Marauders, but mostly Sirius. Scary thought.

It was after dinner and James, Remus, Peter and Lily were in the library (I know, James in the library! Actually it was only because Lily was there, they were actually really cute together!) I had been in my dorm before I had got bored of homework and decided to go down to the Common Room and see if Lily had got back yet. She hadn't, the Common Room was empty, apart from Sirius sat lounging on the sofa.

'Hey Sirius' Smiling, Sirius turned to see who it was and replied:

'Hiya Rusty!' I smirked at the pet name I had been given, and for once, I had started to like the name.

'How are you?'

'Not bad thanks, you?'

'Better now you're here' He winked at me and I smirked at his flirty ness, for once I found it hilarious.

'Keep dreaming' Muttering, I sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa and lounging my legs out in front of me. Sirius was sideways on the sofa, his head near mine and as I lolled my head back and closed my eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. Turning round, I saw Sirius was also resting his head on the arm of the sofa and had his eyes closed, looking like he was sleeping. Grinning, I flicked him on the head and he shot up with a start, grumbling about being woken.

'It is rude to fall asleep when you're talking to someone you know!' I grinned and Sirius grumbled some more.

'And you should know its rude to wake someone up' Sirius grumbled at me and I smiled some more.

'Your such a boy'

'I hope so, unless im really bad at the whole biology thing'

'I'd say your hair was like a girls' Sirius pouted and looked offended while I fiddled with his now even longer hair between my fingers. 'Joking, your too easy to joke with!' Grinning, I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled, pushing my hand away from his hair and entwining his large hand in mine. I smiled at him, and he winked while I snorted at his contorted face.

'You wink really weird'

'Show me how then' Rolling my eyes, I winked at he smirked.

'Great, now I can tell Prongs that you winked at me!' He exclaimed, while I frowned, remembering the nicknames The Marauders had had since I could remember.

'Why do you call him Prongs?' Sirius looked up at me and smiled.

'Ah, that is a top secret' I pouted and he continued 'But don't worry your pretty little head, I'll ask Prongs if we can tell you, since you are like a Marauder now, as well as Lily'

'Yeah, but James would love to tell Lily, they're going out, meanwhile im not going out with a Marauder' Sirius smirked and muttered so quietly I could barely hear him:

'Soon, Rusty, soon' I rolled my eyes at him and he traced my fingers with his hand before exclaiming:

'Oh yeah that reminds me! I need to show you something!' He untangled our hands and reached for something in his pocket.

'I don't want to see anything for down there thank you very much' Sirius winked at me, which I laughed at cause it still looked dodgy.

'You know you'd love to' He said winked and I laughed hysterically at his horrible acting. 'No but being serious' I raised my eyebrows and he rolled his eyes at the old joke 'Check this out' He pulled a blank piece of parchment out of his pocket and I raised my eyebrows again, expecting it to be a prank or something.

'I solemnly swear that im up to no good' He muttered and I watched in astonishment as ink starting spreading across the page, spelling out: Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present: The Marauders Map.

Sirius opened the parchment, to reveal a detailed map of Hogwarts and each room and I then saw that in the Gryffindor Common Room were two dots labelled Sirius Black and Avalon Rustley. A map of Hogwarts. This was just utterly mind-blowing.

'Merlin's beard Sirius, how, what, when?' I stuttered, to a laughing Sirius who seemed to find my reaction completely and utterly hilarious.

'The Marauders made a map, to show where everyone is; it helps us with our pranks you see. And when the time comes for us to leave, we'll leave the map behind, for the second generation of pranksters to find.' He smirked, and I still wondered how on earth they made this phenomenon.

'Sirius it's incredible!'

'Why thank you, im glad you like it, it took a year to make but it was totally worth it'

'Its… im speechless!'

'Wow, must take a miracle to shut you up!' I frowned at him and yelled:

'Sirius!' Before hitting him over the head with a pillow, which started a full on pillow war.

After a while, we decided to call it a draw (he was too proud to admit defeat) and we lounged on the sofa a bit more, waiting for the rest of the guys to return from the library.

'Hey! There on their way back!' Grumbling, I sat up and looked around blearily, god I must have bad bed hair. Sirius was right, they came through the Common Room doors a few moments later, all cheery and surprised to see us both downstairs. Lolling on the couch, the guys had to pick me up, and move me to Sirius' lap, where I fell asleep immediately.

My eyes flickered open and I saw everyone was still lounging on the sofas in the Common Room, and I was sat sideways, sat on Sirius' lap with my head resting on his chest, and to my awkwardness, I found that Sirius was fiddling with my hair between his fingers.

'Merlin's beard Padfoot! Just ask her out already!' This was James, and I was so startled by his outburst and nearly fell off the sofa.

'Prongs, im not asking her out' Surprisingly, my heart sank at this news and I closed my eyes, sighing. Feeling me move, Sirius wrapped his arms around me, and my heart leapt. Stupid hormones.

'Why not? You two are perfect for each other, just like me and Lily!' I stifled a laugh and squinted so I could see James, who had his arm round the red head, who was rolling her eyes and laughing at James protectiveness.

'Because, last time I tried to get her to go out with me it ended up with that huge argument and Rusty stopped talking to us, I just wouldn't be able to cope with her doing that again' Looking up, I saw James snorting and Lily hitting him over the head. Sirius continued to stroke my hair and I felt my eyes change again.

'But she told me she liked you!' Lily exclaimed, and my heart stopped. In my mind I was killing Lily for saying that, but I didn't have to since I saw that Lily's eyes had widened and she'd covered her mouth with her hand, suddenly aware of what she had just revealed. 'I did not just say that!'

'Yes! You just did!'

'Rusty said that?' Sirius was smiling now and Lily looked incredibly guilty.

'Maybe…'

'Exactly what did she say?'

'Just that when we had that argument I said her eyes were purple and she said it wasn't what it seemed, but obviously I knew it was because her eyes were purple and I put two and two together and realised that she liked you, but she was denying it and saying it wasn't true, I don't think she's ever liked anyone to be honest and she always thought she hated you so me saying that she liked you was a bit daunting for her and she got freaked out and starting denying it and that's how the argument happened and to be honest I really should-' Lily was rambling now and was interrupted by Sirius who said:

'Lily, we get it, but what does purple mean?' Once again my heart sunk, and I thought, Lily please, do not forget who you're talking to and blurt it out like you usually do…

'Oh, purple, love' Oh no. Lily! I am going to kill you. Lily seemed to understand my messages I was sending her and her eyes bulged one again, realising what she had just said. Grinning, Sirius looked like Christmas had come and wrapped his arms even more tightly around my waist.

'Told you! You're perfect for each other!' Pausing, James seemed to look directly at me and said: 'But, you know, you could do much better, she's not exactly one of the hottest girls in the school' Furious, it looked like James almost winked at me, but I shook my head, thinking it was an illusion. Still furious, James carried on: 'and, did you know she is a complete and utter know it all?' That was the final straw, looking up, I yelled at James:

'I resent that comment!' Realising what I had said, I looked around guiltily, and as I saw Sirius' shocked face, I closed my eyes and got up from the sofa, only to find that my foot got caught on his knee and I fell, straight onto my face and the last thing I saw was The Marauder and Lily's shocked faces before everything went black.

Groggily, I woke up in the Hospital Wing, squinting and looking round to find six anxious faces staring down at me. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Lily muttering something to James who exclaimed:

'Hey the know it all's awake!' Winking, I growled at him and Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room, shooing everyone apart from Lily and Sirius away.

'So… How are you?' Sirius said awkwardly, a look of worry in his mystical grey eyes.

'Better now you're here' I grinned and Sirius cheered up at my remembrance of the night. Which reminded me of something and I said: 'Hey, how may days has it been?' Lily looked nervous and Sirius was smiling weakly.

'Its been four days Av' I gaped at her and she smiled, before Sirius said he should leave to see where the rest of The Marauders had got to. Smiling, I thanked him for coming to see me and he leaned down to give me a hug, which I winced at.

'See you later Rusty!' I smiled before seeing Lily's frowning face and I glared at her, while she remembered what she had said.

'I'm sorry for telling them' She muttered.

'Should be, that was so awkward!'

'I know, im so sorry! But you know what im like when I start babbling!'

'Its fine, stop worrying! What happened when I blacked out?' Lily bit her lip and looked awkwardly around before saying:

'Well, Sirius freaked out and he carried you to the Hospital Wing and stayed with you all night, holding your hand. And since then, he hasn't left you side, we've had to drag him to lessons you know'

'Don't you usually have to do that?' I wondered, Sirius' attendance record was awful, and he was always found skiving lessons to play pranks on the Slytherins or just generally hanging round with the rest of The Marauders, apart from Remus, who refused to leave lessons and only skipped when it was Divination or History Of Magic.

'Yeah, but he was really worried about you!' I smiled and Madame Pomfrey returned, saying she was pleased with my progress but I'd have to stay behind for another day. Groaning, I asked Lily if wrote notes for me and she pointed to a pile next to the bed, which towered high, and I sighed, realising I would now have to study for the day.

'Tell Sirius I said thanks okay Lilyflower?' She rolled her eyes as she left and yelled 'Just ask him out already!' Before exiting, leaving me alone, with only a pile of school notes to keep me company.

**A/N Hey! I've gotta say, I absolutely loved writing this chapter!**

**Just a heads up, im coming to the end of this story, they'll probably only be about 11-13 chapters, and im still thinking about how to end it! Suggestions are very welcome!**

**As you've noticed, im updating a lot recently, because it's the holidays now! Yay! So when school opens again, ill be incredibly busy, with new classes and everything. So please don't be angry if I don't update in a while D:**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	9. Werewolves and Patronus Companions

My eyes flickered open once again and I saw a sandy haired boy smiling down at me, a pink scar taking up most of his pale face.

'Hey your awake, thought id come check how you were, Sirius sends his love and so does Lily, James and Peter' Remus smiled and squeezed my hand while I squinted to see what was going on.

'Hey, where are the others?' I muttered groggily, attempting to sit up and look around.

'They're all busy with homework. Sirius wanted to come but he hasn't done his work in nearly a week so we made him stay with the others' Remus' eyes scanned my face, and I groaned in exhaustion.

'Why the hell am I still in the hospital wing? It was only a bump on the head!' I groaned some more and Remus bit his lip, but then coughed and said:

'Well, Madame Pomfrey tried to heal your head but every time she got near you would morph into Lily or Izzie, who didn't have injuries, so she would have to wait till you morphed back. Whenever she got near you would morph, making it near impossible to heal you. She had to call Sirius and ask if he would stay next to you while she healed you, but it still didn't work. In the end she had to tell Sirius what to do while she watched, Sirius was the one that healed you really, and that was yesterday' He explained, whilst again scanning my face for any sort of emotion. Instead, I groaned again and attempted to swing my legs out of the completely uncomfortable hospital bed, but Remus was prepared and shoved me back gently while he muttered something about me being 'intolerable' and incredibly 'stubborn' and 'grumpy'

'I bet ive been a right pain!' Remus opened his mouth to say something before I shot him a look and said: 'Don't answer that'

'You were alright actually; it took a while for Sirius to heal you though. Poppy said you can go back to school tomorrow, if you sleep today that is, and im not even allowed to be here, I snuck in while Poppy was in the back room' The thought of going back to school made my heart drop, but it was better than being stuck here day and night. As my thoughts went to all the schoolwork and homework I had missed, I noticed Remus looked incredibly nervous as he asked: 'Av's, can I ask you something?' I nodded without even looking at him, he took a deep breath and said quietly: 'do you love Sirius? Was everything Lily said true?' I opened my eyes and sighed, I better explain myself.

'Honestly? I don't know, I… I think I do Remus, but that scares me, it's not like me to love someone like that. I mean I love you, James, Peter and Lily, but like in a different way to how I like Sirius you know?' Remus nodded and I continued: 'But im not sure he honestly likes me, or whether im just another girl he can snog. I dunno, it feels like he doesn't trust me, like he's never explained to me where he goes once a month, and why he sneaks around at night with you guys, I mean I just want him to trust me. I think he just thinks of me as a friend, like a friend he can flirt with, and not anymore than that. I honestly don't know what to do Remmy' Remus smiled at his name, and he stood up from the plastic chair he had been sat on a held out his hand (which are huge!)

'I think its about time I said, and showed you something, so I can explain on behalf of Padfoot' I took his hand and climbed out of bed, suddenly aware that my hospital gown had a massive gaping hole in the back. Grabbing my jeans and t-shirt, I chucked them on and followed Remus outside, while shoving my hair into a scruffy ponytail. 'Stay with me okay? Its about time I explained' We walked in silence out of the building and towards Hagrids hut, where next to it, was the whomping willow, a huge willow tree (obviously) that basically tried to kill anyone that got near it. Confused, I looked at Remus, wondering why on earth I had been brought out here. 'Av's, this is where I come once a month for my 'transformations'' He looked away and gazed at the forbidden forest while I stood there confused. Transformations? What does Remus transform into once a month? Once a month, as in, a full moon? A tree that no one can get to, private, secret. Lily and I always hear howls once a month. Werewolves. But not plural. Werewolf. Remus, the kindest, most decent person I had ever met, was a werewolf? Gaping, I turned to Remus in shock and his eyes were watering, knowing that I caught on. Expecting me to run, he turned away, but I followed him round and wrapped my arms round his incredibly skinny waist. He was rigid with shock, but then realising I didn't care, he wrapped his arms round me and I buried my head into his baggy jacket. Remus pulled away and looked at me, with shock, and almost disbelief. 'You don't care?' He muttered and I laughed at him, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

'Of course I don't care! This just makes you extra special!' He smiled and I grinned at him.

Remus took me through past the Whomping Willow and done into a secret passageway, that lead to a door. Opening it, I saw that inside was the Shrieking Shack. It was known for being haunted by ghost and I felt an eerie sensation as we walked quietly through the door. We went up some stairs to a room, where a ripped sofa was in the middle, and a wrecked rug piled up against the wall. There were claw marks and scrapes in the wall, there seemed to have been lots of fights in here. The place wasn't haunted, Remus explained and this was where Remus now had his transformations, and he made it sound like it was a ghost wailing, when really, it was him screaming from the pain. I grimaced at the marks in the sofa, and I could almost imagine the pain Remus experience every month, and I could picture Sirius, James and Peter stood in there Animagi form. To me, I imagined Sirius as a dog type thing, Peter as a rodent, and I wasn't particularly sure what James was, Prongs… Something to do with antlers? I didn't know. Before long we turned away and exited the creepy building, making our way back to the Hospital Wing and on the way Remus explained everything to me.

'The rest of The Marauders come out every full moon and help me, but not in human form or I probably would have eaten them by now, or worse' He looked grim but carried on: 'They learnt how to become Animagi and transform with me each month, because werewolves are less dangerous around animals. It took them two years, and they finally completed it in fifth year. I told them everything in third year, a year after I met them and they befriended me, because I just knew I could trust them, and Id never had friends like them before.' He smiled at the memory and soon we were back at The Hospital Wing, where I told Remus I was going to learn how to become an Animagus so I could help him on his full moons. He looked chuffed at this, and said he was now going to tell Lily as well, as she had just the right as me to know.

Remus left soon after, but gave me a book on Patronuses and Animagi, so I could learn for my lesson next week, as well as Lily's first lesson. I was incredibly excited at the news, and couldn't wait to find out what my Patronus was; so then I knew what my Animagus would be.

I wasn't very good at keeping in my excitement, and decided since I was extremely bored, to practise early. I had read in my book that to create a Patronus you had to concentrate on your happiest memory. Having thought for a minute, I decided on the memory of me seeing The Marauders, and Lily and I graduating from Hogwarts, and seeing James propose to Lily. I didn't particularly know if that counted as a memory, since I hadn't experienced it yet, but I pacifically remember how I felt then and what it was like, so it must be good enough.

Grabbing my wand from the beside table, I concentrated so hard on the memory I could almost see it happening. I screwed my eyes up and shouted (a bit too loudly if im honest)

'Expecto Patronum!' I felt something burst from my wand and I quickly opened my eyes to see a shadowy grey wolf erupt from the wand and prowl round the room, baring its teeth and swishing its misty tail out behind it. I grinned at the sight of the gorgeous wolf, and decided to get some sleep before I was allowed out of the Hospital tomorrow. The wolf seemed to curl up at the bottom of my bed and fall asleep with me, but when I opened my eyes again, I saw it had disappeared like the wind, and I couldn't see the shadowy protector anymore. The animal was majestic and regal, for a wolf. You imagined wolves being scruffy and muddy, but this wolf was glimmering, and seemed to almost be there next to me.

I smiled at my new companion and fell into a deep sleep, imagining the Animagus lesson in a week's time.

**A/N Hey guys! So ive prewritten the final two chapters of this story, and i have figured its going to have 16 chapters! Hopefully. Might be fifteen actually...  
Anyway, huge shout out to DZAuthor AKA DZMom, you made my day by reviewing all of the chapters! Thanks so much.  
So, this is chapter nine, i think, or is it ten?... Oh well, Enjoy!  
Up to now, which is your favourite part of the story?  
How do you think it will end?  
Do you think i portrayed Sirius well, if not, how would you change him?  
Favourite Marauder? (Lily and Avalon included!)**

Thanks! - SiriuslySlytherin17 x


	10. Soulmates and Pillow Fights

I awoke to see Madame Pomfrey bustling round the Hospital Wing, preparing everything for the new day. I saw that Sirius, James and Lily were sat on the bed opposite me talking, and Pomfrey didn't seem to mind them being there for once. James caught my eye and nudged both Lily and Sirius. They turned round and spotted that I was awake, Sirius leapt from the bed and gave me a lung crushing hug, and Lily started sorting out the things next to my bed. They had arranged my uniform neatly on the bed next to me, consisting of my white blouse, my red and gold Gryffindor tie, my black robe with a red hood that I usually carried in my bag, my faded black skirt (that was suppose to be knee high but most definitely wasn't), my favourite red and gold stripy knee high socks and underneath the bed were my black converses, which I completely adored and although they were tatty, I wore them most days even though I was forever getting told to change them by McGonagall. Smiling, I hugged Sirius tightly and he let go, he kissed me lightly on the forehead, causing me to blush furiously.

'You guys are amazing' Grinning; James muttered something about already knowing that and Lily looked pink with happiness.

'You should probably get changed or we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures' James and Sirius coughed nervously and turned round to face the wall while I got changed.

Soon I was done, and after thanking Pomfrey for all her help we all walked slowly down the hill to the entrance of The Forbidden Forest, next to Hagrids hut, where a bunch of Hufflepuff's were waiting.

The lesson was very boring, and I didn't learn anything new from what I had already known about the animals. Most of the time Lily and I were talking about our upcoming Animagus lesson, which was tomorrow, and we were both exceptionally excited about what was going to happen. The full moon was in four days time and Remus said if we had practised enough we could join him in the Shrieking Shack, but only if we knew what we were doing.

Lily had guessed since 5th year that something was going on with Remus, as did her old Slytherin friend Severus. They weren't friends anymore since the middle of fifth year when Severus had called her the 'm' word in front of most of our year, leaving Lily distraught that her childhood friend would ever say something like that to her. I wasn't with Lily at the time but I had been told after by Remus that James had thoroughly beaten Severus up for it, and for once, I was glad James and Sirius despised him.

The day flew by and before we knew it, it was Tuesday, the day of our first Animagus lesson. Friday was the first full moon, so we had most of the week to practise. We met The Marauders in the Gryffindor Common Room, where they took us up to the seventh floor and down the deserted corridor.

'What the hell are we doing here?' Lily asked, but was quickly shushed by Sirius, who was staring hard at the map, with his eyebrows burrowed together. We walked past the empty wall about three times, and on the fourth time Sirius exclaimed:

'AHA! TOLD YOU PRONGS!' I leapt out of my skin at his outburst and quickly followed his gaze to a huge wooden door. Had that always been there? Remus, who seemed to be able to read our minds as he motioned with his arm to the door, that James was pushing open, said:

'Welcome, to the Room of Requirement!' Lily and I gaped at the huge room inside; it had definitely not been here before. The room was empty, but had some sofas at the side, with a tray of cakes and food sitting on the cushions. It was like this room had required precisely when it was needed, precisely when it was required… The Room of Requirement! I had heard of this, it was a room that appeared every time a student needed something, like if you desperately needed the loo, the door would appear and the room would be full of everything you needed, like toilets. Or in this case, prepared for an illegal Animagus lesson.

'Okay, lets get started!' Remus clapped his hands together and we all focused our attention on him, well Lily and I did, James, Sirius and Peter starting eating the food while they watched us. 'Concentrate on your happiest memory, focus on it so much that you can almost feel the emotions, and see what its like to be there. Okay? Then shout, Expecto Patronum! Still focusing on the memory. I doubt it'll take long for you guys, probably two or three times, so! Lets get started, Lily, you go first' Lily screwed her eyes up in concentration and muttered the words to herself before opening her eyes and shouting:

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' A whisp of smoke came from her wand, and you could almost make out a shadow of a horse, no wait, a stag? No it didn't have antlers, a doe? It certainly looked like a doe, but you couldn't really make it out.

'Good try Lily! I'm positive you'll get it next time!' James whooped from the sidelines and I focused solely on my memory from a week ago, the memory of the graduation and kissing Sirius.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' A silver wolf burst from my wand, prowling round the room and baring its teeth once more. Peter looked petrified, the wolf was quite big, and Sirius laughed before reaching out to try and pat its head lightly. My Patronus wasn't very strong however, and disappeared instantly.

Lily had a few more goes, and so did I. After a while, when Lily shouted:

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' A slim doe erupted from her wand and pranced delicately around the room, spinning and bucking. Grinning, she watched the animal leap and bound round The Marauders, leaving a trail of silver mist, but James froze and dropped his cake on the floor. No one understood why, except the rest of The Marauders, who were laughing at James.

'You guys are soul mates!' Sirius was laughing so much he almost fell off the sofa, and Remus explained James' Patronus was a stag, and I too fell about laughing at his face. Lily blushed pink and looked at the ground, before walking over and ruffling James hair affectionately.

'Okay, now its time to transform.' Lily and I gulped and exchanged a worried look: 'just concentrate purely on that animal, and picture it in your mind okay? You guys will be fine!' Remus was encouraging us, and Lily and I took deep breathes before closing our eyes and concentrating carefully on our Animagus.

I pictured the grey wolf in my head, with black paws, black ears and a black tipped tail. It had a deep grey coloured nose, and ice blue eyes, but Remus had told me its eyes would change like mine, which would be awesome. Suddenly, I felt my spine change, and my whole body tingled, I felt myself shrinking, and sprouting legs, the balance was completely different. My nose grew, and it tingled in front of me. My eyes burned and my back ached, and as quickly as it had begun, it was over. I opened my eyes and realised I wasn't that small; I was like a huge dog. When I tried to walk I instantly fell over, and I saw Sirius running to pick me up and balance me. Before my eyes I saw Sirius change into a huge black dog, quite a lot bigger than me, with a shaggy coat and big brown eyes. I recognized the dog from somewhere, but I just couldn't remember where…

Lily had changed into a large, but slim doe, with huge brown eyes and a dainty face and legs. She too kept falling whenever she tried, but James morphed into a stag and quickly pushed her up again, and soon, she was running round beside James.

Weirdly, I could hear The Marauders voices in my head, even Remus and Lily's. Peter had changed into a small rat, which I thought suited him well actually. Sirius and I were sat on the sofa, talking to each other when I remembered where I had seen the dog before. I morphed back into myself in pure disbelief and said to Sirius:

'It was you! I talked to you when I was upset! Merlin's beard! I said I liked you! Why didn't you tell me? You let me babble on about me being in love with you and you didn't say anything? Merlin's beard, I feel like a right idiot now!' I sat down on the sofa and glared at Sirius, who had now changed back into human form and was looking sheepishly at the floor before muttering:

'I'm really sorry, but it was cute, and you did say you liked me, therefore you have just admitted it to everyone' Winking, Sirius grinned at me, but I glared at him even more and said:

'Damn you. I cant bel-' Before I could finish, Sirius had leant forward and kissed me, firmly on the lips and before I even knew how to respond he had pulled back, and morphed into his Animagus.

'Damn you Sirius Black'

After a while of talking, and morphing, and fighting between Sirius and I, we all went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and lounged on the sofas for a while. Sirius was still grinning at me, looking extremely pleased with him. He didn't look so pleased when I hit him over the head with a cushion however, and that started a full on pillow war. Lily and I had decided to be on one team, against the others, and we were amazing at pillow wars. Sirius had decided to try and kill me with his pillow, but me being the clumsy person I am, I quickly tripped over the rug and went flying into Sirius, knocking him over as well. Laughing, Sirius picked the feathers out of my hair and leant forward to kiss me again. Shoving a deserted pillow in his face, I got up and ran for it will screaming:

'MWHAHHAAA! REVENGE!'

'I'm going to kill you Rusty!' Sirius was running after me and jumped over the sofa before grabbing me round the waist and pulling me onto the sofa and kissing me on the forehead.

'Charmer' I grumbled, and he winked at me, while pulling a disgusted face at Lily and James, who were (very publicly) snogging each other's faces off.

'What do you think Rusty, should we copy them?' Sirius said, winking at me, and I snorted rather loudly.

'In your dreams' I ruffled his hair and he wrapped his arms round my waist. We were sat on the sofa; I was lounged sideways, sitting on Sirius, who was facing normally, making me look a lot taller than I actually was.

In reality, I was at least 5 inches shorter than Sirius. I was 5'5, a decent height for my age, but Sirius was freakishly tall, and was still growing. He was 5'10, but I was guessing he would be 6'0 by the time he stopped growing. It definitely was not normal for him to still be growing at eighteen, but he insisted it was perfectly normal, especially in his family. We never really talked about our family, all Sirius knew was that my father was dead and I lived with my muggle mother, he didn't know how he died, or what my mother was like. I didn't have a clue what his family were like, I only knew he came from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, where most of them supported the Dark Lord and were death eaters. I knew from Lily that Sirius had run away from home nearly two years ago, in the middle of fifth year, and went to live with James and his parents. He had lived there ever since but he told me he was buying a flat so he could get out of the way of The Potters, because he had always thought he was a burden, but we all knew the Potters loved him, like he was their own son almost.

I found out in fifth year that Sirius had a brother, Regulas who looked pretty much the same as Sirius, but much more menacing and cold in a way. He was a Slytherin, and Sirius had basically gone down in history as being the first Black to ever be in Gryffindor, as most of them were always in Slytherin. Sirius hated talking about his family, I knew that, and it never came up in our conversations.

We lounged on the sofa till curfew, laughing and talking about the randomest of things. I loved the feeling I got when I talked or even spent time with Sirius. There were always butterflies in my stomach and I felt like a grinning idiot most of the time. He made me laugh, and I loved his sarcastic humour and his charming ways, everything about him was just perfect. And in the weirdest possible way, he was beautiful. His hair that always looked so perfectly messy, and was always uncontrollably long, and his eyes were just mesmerising. They were a sparkling grey, and they seemed to light up whenever he laughed, but they were always permanently sparkling with mischief.

I couldn't place how he made me feel, it was a weird sensation, but I liked the feeling, it felt like I belong, like I belonged with Sirius. And that's how I always want it to feel like.

**A/N I loved writing this chapter, Sirius makes me laugh.  
Aww, James and Lily being soulmates, i loved it! :D  
Do you guys ship James/Lily? Or Severus/Lily? Gotta say, its Jily for me! Even though im a huge fan of Snape, i dont think he deserved Lily, not after what he did.  
What do you guys think of Peter? Id love to hear your thoughts, i think its not that Peter was evil, or a death eater, i think he didnt have the choice, and that he was more scared of death than of betraying his friends. Although what he did was wrong, i have full sympathy with him, and think he just didnt have a choice on the matter, and he was forced to. Its not like he asked to join the Death Eaters, so i have complete sympathy for him.  
Random thought: What do you guys think of Ginny? Book Ginny, or movie Ginny? I preferred Ginny in the books, shes just much more individual and stubborn. Defintely more fiery and defensive than the films, where she just seems to... Weak? And her relationship with Harry was better in the books, they seemed more compatibly. Movie Ginny was too girly for me, especially when she hid the Potions book, she was just too feminine.  
I also loved the scene in the book with the tatoos and stuff, which i really missed in the films!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this extremely long others note. I appreciate it!  
- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	11. Stuck at a Sleepover

It was finally Friday and I have to admit, I was incredibly nervous about the night ahead. The Shrieking Shack wasn't that big, but Sirius insisted Lily and I would be able to fit in with the others.

The upcoming evening was all I could think about and I had gone through so many scenarios in my head. Most of them went very wrong, and ending up with me or Lily being eaten or killed. I knew deep down that Remus would never hurt Lily or me on purpose and he looked even more anxious than usual all day.

Finally classes were over and we all headed over to the Shrieking Shack. Everyone except Remus morphed into his or her Animagus form, and we all walked in silence while Remus nervously watched the moon over head. Peter climbed onto James' back so he could keep up sat chewing on a piece of fruit he had brought with him. Lily walked next to James, and I had to admit, they looked really cute together. I was about three quarters of the size of Sirius, who was a massive black dog. I walked next to him, quite eagerly as well. I could hear Lily talking quietly to James, and Remus' thoughts about the upcoming night.

'Stay with me okay?' I heard Sirius' voice in my head and I tilted my head to one side and poked him with my slender grey nose. He barged sideways into me and crouched down low, baring his teeth at me and growling. Flattening my ears backwards, I crouched low to the ground and leapt at Sirius. We fell to the ground and Sirius yelped before grabbing the tip of my ear between his teeth and throwing me into James, who seemed to almost roll his eyes at our immatureness. Yelping, I growled loudly at Sirius but was silenced by Remus who was sweating and I quickly shut up, while Peter bounced off James' back and ran towards the root of the Whomping Willow, and in a few minutes the tree was frozen. James and Lily went in first, and then Remus crawled through the hole, shaking like a leaf. Sirius pushed me in first, and suddenly I felt very claustrophobic. We came out into the main room of the Shack, the room with the ripped sofa and clawed walls. Remus lay on the sofa, while James and Lily stood near the door, blocking the way so Remus couldn't get out. Peter was under the sofa, looking quite nervous. Sirius and I were curled up on the rug, waiting for Remus to transform.

Suddenly a howl cut through the air, and I pricked my ears, backing away from Remus slowly as his spine bent and he yelped in pain. Sirius whimpered quietly to me and I placed my head between my fluffy black paws and flattened my ears back as we watched the painful process Remus went through each month.

Finally, the process was done and Remus looked curiously around the room and his cold gaze settled on Lily and I. He bared his huge yellow teeth at me, narrowing his eyes at the stranger. I lay down close to the ground with my head resting on my paws; my ears back in a submissive manner, letting him know I wasn't a threat. The creature growled deeply at me and instinctively leapt towards me, trying to lock its jaw around my throat. I squealed loudly, and I could feel his grip tightening around my throat, so much that I was getting to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore. Sirius growled menacingly at Remus, and instantly pushed him off my throat. Thrown to the ground, I yelped in pain and Lily rushed over to me, nudging my side with her dainty nose, and calling Sirius over. James shoved Remus into the corner, where he whimpered and seemed to realise what he had done. My throat was sore, and I wasn't sure if it was bleeding or not. The room seemed to spin, and I whimpered in agony, Lily's huge eyes were filled with worry, Sirius lay down next to me and suddenly, after my eyes flickered open, the room went black.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a large dog, a stag, a doe and Remus stood over me. When I tried to open my mouth to speak, nothing came out and I could hear everyone's voice in my head again. Looking down, I saw I was still a shadow grey wolf, with black fluffy paws and a black tipped tail and ears. My throat was still sore, but it felt better, even though my head still felt groggy. Sirius, James and Lily morphed back into their human form, and Peter was nowhere to be seen, coward. Remus looked scared, and I knew he had realised it was him that hurt me, and he felt really bad about it, you could tell from his face expression.

'Are you okay?' Sirius asked anxiously and Lily looked even more terrified. I tried to desperately morph back into my human form, but as much as I tried, I couldn't. It just wasn't working. Sirius' eyes filled with worry and he scanned my face, wondering why I hadn't changed back in to the human form. All my thoughts turned to frantically trying to almost tell Sirius and the others why I couldn't turn back, and luckily, I think they got the message, because Lily's eyes widened, and Remus looked terrified.

'You can't change back can you?' James muttered, and I nodded my slim face, before getting carefully to my feet and taking a few steps forward. Cautiously, I nudged Lily and sat beside her, while she stroked my head awkwardly.

'We have to get her to The Hospital Wing, or go to Dumbledore!'

'And say what exactly?' Sirius snapped at Lily 'That we're all illegal Animagi?' Remus gulped and sat with his legs stretched out in front of him on the grass, looking tired and weak. I walked towards a surprised Remus, and curled up in his lap, nudging his face and trying my best to smile at him. I tried to tell them that if we asked Dumbledore not to tell anyone, then he might agree, it was better than me being stuck like this. Sirius looked sheepishly at the floor, and agreed quietly.

I followed Lily back to the castle, but before we could go in, I had to stand behind a bush while Lily went to get a shoulder bag, so no one would see us. Being stuffed in a shoulder bag was very claustrophobic, and I had a small gap where I had to stick my nose out and take some breathes. I was a huge wolf, not like a fox, and Lily had to run in front so she could get me out as quickly as possible.

Sirius knew the password to Dumbledore's office weirdly enough, and we all piled into the small staircase, where I was finally allowed out of the bag, and immediately stretched my fluffy legs out in front of me. Trotting up the stairs behind Remus, he suddenly turned and stopped. I ran straight into him, and suddenly heard him apologise for doing this to me.

'It wasn't your fault, your not responsible for this, it was my fault.' I said to Remus, well I thought to Remus, considering I couldn't actually say anything. We entered Dumbledore's Office in silence and Dumbledore, who looked at us curiously when I emerged last from the staircase, greeted us.

'And, I am guessing this is Miss Rustley?' We all stared at him in awe, and he chuckled at our expressions.

'How did you?…' James asked, and I sat next to Sirius's feet.

'Well, considering you are never seen without each other, and I know that Peter's Animagus is a rat, I am guessing that is Miss Rustley?' We all seemed to simultaneously gulp and Sirius asked once again:

'But wait, how did you know we were Animagi?' Dumbledore chuckled again.

'I see much more than you think Mr Black. I have seen your monthly visits to the Whomping Willow, and tonight I saw there was two more with you, and I also saw Miss Rustley being dragged out of the Willow, and I guessed you would come here'

'Please tell me she won't be stuck like that forever' Sirius asked nervously and I nudged him in the knee eagerly.

'She will not be stuck like that forever, but I have to say, it will be at least a week before she can fully morph back into her human form. Until then, I will have to tell the teachers that Sirius' auntie Andromeda has had to visit Ted's family and Sirius has been put in charge of her wolf, Storme. Which will be your new name now Miss Rustley.' I nodded and Dumbledore dismissed us, so we all made our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had told us before we left, that a few days before I can fully morph that I would be able to talk in my Animagus form, which will be quite scary.

'So… Storme' Sirius said with a wink 'Will you be all right for a few weeks? You know, being a wolf' He grinned at me, and I growled at him, leaping up on my back legs and pushing him over. My head came up to Sirius' waist, I was a pretty big wolf, and so I was easily able to push him over.

_Of course I'll be all right, ill just wonder round for two weeks_, I thought, and Lily laughed, probably imagining the things ill get up to. Everyone could hear me, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as well. Dumbledore had told me that they were able to block out what I was saying if they didn't want to listen though. It wasn't going to be difficult, because now everything I thought could be heard by everyone, but anyone could say something to me telepathically, which made things better, because then I could talk to Lily and Sirius when they were in lessons.

_Now, how am I going to prank The Marauders?…_

**I heard that Rusty! **

_Damn you Sirius Black._

**Aww, you know you love me really… **Sirius winked at me and I let a low growl escape me.

_Definitely not. Looks like since im stuck like this ill just have to annoy through all your lessons! _ I trotted in front of Sirius, before turning and stopping dead in front of Sirius, who consequently fell flat on his face. I jumped neatly onto his back, then his head, then neatly on the floor.

_In your face Padfoot! Literally! Mwhahaaa, revenge._

**You are a very mean person Rusty. But im going to forgive you since you are stuck as a wolf, and that must be very annoying.**

_It is, especially considering the fact that I might not even get up to the girls dormitory since the stairs might not recognize me as a girl! _ Sirius snorted at this and I glared at him, well tried to, you can't really glare at someone when you're a wolf.

**Oh don't worry about that, you can sleep in the boys' dormitory!**

_Yay, that makes it a whole lot better, stuck in a boy's dorm where Merlin knows what happens._

**Calm down, you can just sleep on the floor, or at the end of my bed, don't worry. **

_Says the one that's perfectly normal and still in a human body!_

**I'm going to take that as a yes then! Hey, Prongs, Moony! We have a guest staying tonight!**

Honestly Sirius, if you have another girl over, we really don't want to know!

_**I completely agree with Moony! Eughh, we better not have to put another silencing charm up! **_It was my turn to snort now, well trying to snort, as I watched Sirius glare at James and Remus.

**No, shh. Rusty is staying in our dorm, she can't get to the girls dorm because she's not recognised as a girl. **

_**Really? That's quite funny actually! No funny business though Padfoot. **_

Prongs, use your common sense, she's a wolf. How can there be funny business when she's a wolf?

_**Oh yeah… Well you never know.**_

_I am here you know!_

_So am I, Eughh James, you're disgusting. _

_I agree with Lily!_

_**My dearest apologises Lily Flower. **_

Rusty! We can have our first sleepover! I was going to say we should have our first drinking game, but you're a wolf, so that doesn't really work, and I don't think its very healthy…

Definitely not James, can you imagine?

Drunken wolf, scary.

_**We should so try that!**_

_No James!_

I agree with Rusty on this one…

_**Well you would Padfoot!**_

_What's that suppose to mean James?_

_**Oh please, like you cant tell the chemistry between you guys!**_

Do you realise how girly that sounded?

Are you sure your not gay Prongs?

_Agreeing with Moony! Now, im going to bed, good night!_

Night Av's, see you in the morning.

SLEEPOVER TIMEEE!

_Lily, save me._

A/N So hey guys!

**Basically, Avalon woke up late in the morning, and they spent most of the day in Dumbledore's office and at the hospital wing. **

**I really loved writing this chapter, Sirius makes me laugh:3**

**So yeah this is a clue thing to everyone's thoughts:**

Avalon Sirius Remus James Lily

Peter (Coming Soon!)

So yeah, that's just so you guys can tell the difference!

**Did you guys like what happened? **

**What do you think the sleepovers will be like in the boy's dorm?**

**Sneak Preview: When she morphs back human, they will celebrate with a drinking game, what do you think will happen?**

**So this story is going to be much longer than I thought, maybe twenty chapters? Instead of 16 like I thought?**

**SNEAK PREVIEW: THERE WILL BE A THREE-PART EPILOGUE! What do you think will happen?**

**Thanks! And please review!**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	12. Speaking Wolves and Thestral Thoughts

**A/N so when I posted the last chapters I realised the different fonts didn't show up… So for the thoughts thing im just going to put their initials before so Sirius will be S, Avalon will be A, James will be J, Lily will be L, Remus will be R and Peter will be P. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, but I would love to own Sirius Black… **

'So, Rusty, you sleep on the floor there for tonight' Sirius said as we entered the boy's dormitory. It smelt like boys, if that's possible. There was clothes strewn everywhere, and the only clean spot in the room was Remus' bed, which was spotless and there was no mess anywhere. One bed was covered in sweet wrappers, which I figured was Peter's, one had quidditch books covering the floor so I guessed that was James' bed, and finally, Sirius' bed was covered in old clothes etc. I growled deeply when I saw the cold hard floor and he sighed. 'Fine, you can sleep at the end of my bed. But only at the end, I don't want to wake up with a wolf sat on my head thank you very much' I tried my best to grin, but it looked kind of devilish.

Sirius went to the bathroom to change, and I curled up at the end of his bed, tucking my nose into my leg, and trying to look like I was asleep. Hearing Sirius enter the room again, I opened my eyes slightly and saw him lift the covers up and lie down. When I was sure he was asleep, I stood up carefully and lay on the space next to Sirius, with my head resting on his pillow. With one eye open, I studied Sirius' face. He looked serene and peaceful, but also focused at the same time. He was frowning slightly and I watched as he breathed deeply. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

SIRIUS' POV

I came out of the bathroom and saw Rusty curled up quietly on the edge of my extremely messy bed. Her black tipped ears were laying flat against her grey back, and her now electric green eyes were closed. Her dainty dark grey nose was tucked into her furry black leg and she looked like a ball of grey fur. Sighing at her misfortune, I picked the cover up and lay sideways on the bed, trying to get to sleep. I heard muffled footsteps and felt a body lie next to me. I waited for a while, to be sure the thing was asleep and as I squinted my eyes open, I saw Rusty was resting her head sideways on my pillow facing me, her huge grey frame stretched next to mine. Chuckling quietly, I kissed her gently on the nose and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

AVALONS POV

I woke up to find the space next to me empty, and I realised Sirius must be down at breakfast.

A: Eughh, he could have at least woke me up.

I was unaware however, that downstairs, Sirius was eating his breakfast and chatting to James about the upcoming Quidditch matches when he heard my frustrated voice in his head. The others didn't look up, so they must have involuntarily blocked it out in the morning. Chuckling, Sirius grabbed a piece of toast and said (well thought):

S: I thought you might want to sleep in actually rusty

A: I swear, I will not survive another day with you hearing my thoughts.

S: I'm sure you will, at least you'll have company

A: Rather be by myself thanks.

S: Charming, after I let you sleep in my bed as well

L: Excuse me?

A: Great, thanks Sirius. Lily, it was nothing, I slept at the end of his bed all night

S: Ahh, except you didn't did you Rusty?

L: Eww! You slept with him Av? You are a wolf! How does that even work?

A: Ew! No Lily. Okay, so I got up and moved next to him, I hate being curled up, its uncomfortable.

L: Oh thank Merlin.

S: Don't act like you didn't want to Rusty

A: You wish Black.

S: Black? I'm hurt Rusty

A: You'll get over it.

S: Someone's irritated…

A: Well you would be as well if you were stuck as a wolf! I cant even do magic!

S: Woah, breath Rusty.

A: Ignorante de cerdo.

S: Excuse me?

A: Eughh. Learn Spanish Black.

S: Since when do you know Spanish?

L: Oh I know its creepy isn't it? I found out third year when she was annoyed at James, she starts talking in Spanish; you learn to live with it.

S: But I don't know Spanish! Remussss!

R: What is it now?

S: Do you know Spanish?

R: Yes… Whyy?

S: Great! What does Ignorante de cerdo mean?

R: Hah! Who called you that?

S: Rusty.

R: Good one Av

A: I know right?

R: She called you ignorant pig Padfoot

S: I am offended. Thought it meant incredibly fit person.

A: Eres un marrano arrogante! Ir aprender español, si quieres aprender lo que estoy diciendo, de lo contrario, sólo tendrá que seguir siendo insultado. Remus, no le digo lo que he dicho, gracias! **(You are an arrogant pig! Go learn Spanish; if you want to learn what I'm saying, otherwise, you only need to remain insulted. Remus, do not say what I said, thank you!)**

S: Er… What?

R: Él es muy arrogante, pero te acostumbras a él, con el tiempo. No voy a decirle lo que usted dijo, la promesa. **(He is very arrogant, but you get used to it eventually. I will not tell him what you said, I promise.)** And Sirius, cant tell you, sorry!

S: Eughh, I'm being insulted in Spanish.

L: This is quite funny.

S: Do you know Spanish Lily Flowerrr?

L: A bit, but I do know what she said, and it was funny.

S: No one is sticking up for me? Pronggsss!

J: Eughh, what? Everyone's gonna think we hate each other since we aren't talking

S: Who cares? And Rusty and Moony insulted me in Spanish!

J: I don't know Spanish, but was it funny?

A + R + L: Most definitely.

J: Then im fine with it! Bye Pads! Good luck Lily Flower!

A: I'm going back to sleep, goodnight.

R: Its morning…

A: Oh I know

L: She sleeps in till 12 if she gets a day off

S: Aww, that means I have no one to talk to!

A: I'm sure you will live

S: NO I WON'T RUSTY I AM DYING!

A: Calm down, weirdo.

R: And ive been friends with him for 5 years now

A: Has he always been like this?

R: He's actually gotten worse…

A: Oh god.

S: RUSTY PLEASE STAY WITH MEEE!

A: Nope, bye.

L: Me too, im hungry!

R: I'm going to Transfiguration, anyone coming

P: I will Moony

R: Oh thank god, someone who is normal

P:?

R: I've never been so glad to hear your voice Peter

P: I'm glad?

R: Lets go!

S: And ive been left.

S: Anyone? No?

S: Eughh.

S: Fine! Fine! I'll just be here, being ignored.

S: No one?

S: I'm disowning all of you!

S: I'm dying of boredom here?

S: Rusty, I don't like you.

I sighed, Sirius continued to talk to himself for about the next hour, and it was getting very tiresome. I eventually blocked out his calls, and decided to go for a wander round the castle.

It was tricky being a wolf, but I had learnt how to balance on four legs and run and jump, just like you would when you were a young child. I got a lot of weird stares from the portraits, some of which would yell 'WOLF!' and run screaming away. Of course Dumbledore thought this was hilarious and proceeded to ignore all of the screams, allowing me to roam round the castle as I wished. The other students found me pretty intimidating, and most wondered why on earth Dumbledore would let an 'evil and vicious beast' like me wander round the castle, quoting a friendly 5th year Ravenclaw. The 1st years always acting like I was going to kill them at any moment, and scurried away like scared mice whenever I walked past. Usually I sat at the Astronomy Tower, staring at the magical stars and wondering if it was true that stars were deceased people's souls. In a way, I wish it were true, then I would be able to find some comfort in knowing my father was watching down on me, and I wondered what he would say if he saw me in this situation, as a wolf. At that moment, I saw a huge black creature fly past the moon, it looked like a skeleton of a horse, with a pointy beak, and ribs that stuck out. Its feet were like huge deer feet, and long legs. The only thing separating it from being a horse skeleton was the huge bat like wings that were spread out from its back, and the animal was black in colour, looking haunting but majestic at the same time. I recognised this animal immediately, it was a Thestral. They could only be seen when the person has witnessed death, and the death had sunk in, which made me realise although I still grieved for my father, I had in some ways moved on, and he was in a better place now.

As I left the Tower, I saw a particular star glittering at me, catching my eye immediately. I could almost see my father in my head, ruffling my hair like he did when I was little and saying: 'Everything will be okay Avalon, wait and see' and I smiled, despite everything, because I knew everything would be all right.

S: Rusty im bored!

Eughh. Good mood ruined.

A: Sirius, go away.

S: But im bored, I don't like Herbology!

A: Just listen or you'll poison someone!

S: Don't panic, Remus said he'll help

A: Honestly.

S: So, when do you think you'll turn back?

'I don't know Sirius, you can't tell these things!' Instinctively, I froze. I said that out loud!  
A: Sirius, I just said something out loud!

S: Really? Wow, a talking wolf…

A: Not funny.

S: This is great though; soon you'll turn back human!

A: And then I'll have to go back to lessons, oh the joy.

S: When you turn back, I say we have a drinking party!

A: For once, I completely agree with you.

S: I bet it will be tomorrow, I'll get the firewhiskey!

A: Oh god.

S: Meet you in the Common Room after dinner?

A: Sure, I'll be practising spells and having a whale of a time, oh wait

S: Someone is very grumpy.

A: Shut up.

S: You still sleeping in the boy's dorm tonight?

A: Yep, don't want to fall down the stairs.

S: Yay! We can finally talk face to face now!

A: Great, I look forward to it

S: See you later!

A: Okayy, tell Remmy I said hi!

S: Remmy? Moony is so much more manly

A: Oh yeah, because Padfoot sounds so manly

S: It does!  
A: Keep dreaming Siri

S: Don't call me that

A: Hey, you call me Rusty

S: Rusty is cool, Siri is not.

A: Like you then?

S: That was low Rusty.

A: I know, im so evil, maybe I should tell Dumbledore I want to be a Slytherin…

S: No way.

A: Joking, calm down

S: Got to go, Remus needs my help with something

A: He does know he'll get himself killed by you helping?

S: Haha, funny

A: I know, im such a charming witty person.

S: In your dreams.

A: Byee!

Sirius and I met after Dinner in the Common Room, and for the 2nd time that week, I slept in the Boys Dorm. Sirius and I actually had a full conversation and only mildly argued, and once again, I started off curled up at the end of the bed, but ended up stretched out opposite Sirius again, like last night. I desperately hoped I wouldn't have to be a wolf for much longer, I couldn't stand walking on four legs, and not eating in the Great Hall with everyone else, not to mention not having a clue what Lily was gossiping about.

**A/N Hey! The Spanish translations are there in bold, and I apologise if they are wrong, I used Google Translate:3**

**So there may be more chapters than planned, I didn't want to put her turning back in this chapter, otherwise it would seem kind of rushed. I have each chapter planned out on notes, and the last 4 chapters are already rewritten which is why I have not updated in a while, sorry! Theres gonna be 20-23 chapters, depending.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	13. Pretty Awesome Fireworks

I woke up the next morning and saw Sirius still lying next me, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Oh yeah, it's the weekend, I thought, grumbling and turning on my side. Sirius yawned and flickered his eyes open, but then narrowed and stared at me for a while.

'What' I said irritably.

'I didn't realise wolves had red hair that's all Rusty' He muttered groggily, before turning over and closing his eyes again. 'Wait what?' He exclaimed, his eyes shooting open, while I reached a hand to my hair.

'What are you talking about?' And then it hit me. I had red hair! 'SIRIUS I'M A HUMAN AGAIN!' I leapt up from the bed, and squealed. I had two feet!

'Oh thank god, I couldn't have put up with you like that for much longer!' He said, and I hit him over the head with a pillow.

'I'm going to tell Lily, meet you downstairs in a minute?' I asked, while Sirius waved a hand at me carelessly, and his head immediately hit his pillow.

'LILY!' I screamed, trying to trip over my own feet as I leapt up the stairs and into my dorm, nearly not even remembering where everything was. Lily was sat on her bed, neatly plaiting her hair on one side. The room smelt like Lily's lavender perfume, mixed with the familiar smell of Izzie's strong hairspray that she was forever using to keep her curly brown hair in her usual messy bun. My side of the room was the same as always, books scattered everywhere, with my uniform carefully folded (by Lily im guessing) on the end of my bed. My stripy red and black thigh height Gryffindor socks, by extremely short black skirt and my short sleeved blouse. As well Lily had folded my old and frayed long red cardigan, which she probably put out because of the cold weather coming up. She looked up at the noise, and her mouth dropped open in surprise and she screamed.

'AVALON! YOU'RE HUMAN!" I chuckled lightly and she jumped up to hug me.

'Well no, clearly im still a wolf' She stuck her tongue out and laughed, before I jumped happily onto my bed, sighing and going: 'I love my bed. Can you marry beds?'

We spent the day hanging round in the common room until after dinner when Sirius and James announced to celebrate me becoming a human again we were going to play a drinking game. This can only end badly… or with us all being drunk. Or both.

Remus, Peter, Lily, Izzie and I all trundled up the stairs into the boy's dorms, and found Sirius pulling out the fake bottom of his trunk, to reveal a tray of firewhiskey bottles. Oh joy.

We all sat down in a circle, with firewhiskey shots in front of us, and many bottles of it in the middle. Remus was, weirdly, grinning, and next to him was Izzie, then Lily, then me, then Sirius, Peter, and then James. Lily and I exchanged nervous looks and James looked extremely excited.

'Right, we are going to play 'Never have I ever'' Sirius announced, and I groaned. I played in 5th year, and I took one shot, then puked. Wasn't the best night, and lets just say, I haven't had firewhiskey since.

'Should I go first? Okay!' He winked at Lily and I, before saying: 'Never have I ever kissed a boy' Glaring at James, Izzie, Lily and I all took our shots and I coughed, feeling like I was going to puke again. Spluttering still, I took some deep breathes while Lily tried to pat me on the back without laughing. The firewhiskey was well, fiery, and it burned the back of my throat as I swallowed. James and Sirius were laughing at me, and then it was Remus' turn.

'Never have I ever lost my virginity' He smirked, thinking most people would take their shots, but surprisingly, only Sirius and Izzie necked their shots, and Lily and I stared with open mouths at Izzie, who was usually extremely innocent. She went bright red and started muttering stuff about 'telling us later' then, it was Izzie's turn.

'Never have I ever fancied someone in this room' I glared at her, and swallowed the drink in one go. Lily also did, as well as Remus, Izzie, James and Sirius. Basically, everyone but Peter.

'Well, I bet we can guess who everyone liked, or in this case, still likes' Lily smirked, ignoring my death glares and winking at Sirius. 'Anyway, never have I ever completely embarrassed myself in front of the school' Not surprisingly, everyone took their shots, and soon I felt incredibly tipsy.

We spent a while going round the circle, and I felt very dizzy by the end. Then Sirius announced that we should play truth and dare instead, Oh god.

'Sirius it's your turn!'

'Oh right, I choose… Remus! Truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'Okay..' Sirius paused for a moment: 'What's your biggest secret?' The rest of The Marauders and I glared at Sirius, because we all knew his biggest secret. Izzie and Lily however, did not.

'Erm.. Dare.'

'Eughh. Fine, I dare you to take your top off and walk downstairs into the common room and ask the closest girl for a kiss' Grumbling, Remus removed his frayed dark grey shirt and I was surprised to see he had a toned chest, with a six-pack and everything. Izzie noticed as well, and avoided everyone's eyes by looking at the floor awkwardly and going bright red.

Remus returned a minute later with James behind him, who confirmed a 5th year had kissed him, eagerly as well.

'Now its my turn!' Remus announced, scanning everyone's faces thoughtfully before choosing. 'I pick Izzie' He said, and Izzie looked up from the floor, tucking her hair shyly behind her ear. 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare?' Trust Izzie, I thought. Remus raised an eyebrow before saying:

'Hmm… I dare you to kiss Peter, for 10 seconds' He looked at Izzie, almost challenging her. Izzie being the very determined Gryffindor she was, returned the stare and stood up, while instructing Peter to do so as well. Remus timed on his clock while we all sat and watched, whistling at them when they were done. Peter had gone bright red, and Izzie smirked at Remus, they were so cute.

'Now I pick Avalon' Groaning, I turned to face her as she grinned. 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.' She grinned even more at me and then said:

'Who do you like?'

I immediately responded with: 'Dare.'

'Fine, snog Sirius' I glared at her and Sirius smirked, standing up and winking at me. Someone kill me now, I thought.

'Sirius, don't even say anything.'

Before I knew it, the kiss was over, and Sirius raised an eyebrow at me, expecting feedback or something.

'Eh, it was average' I said, grinning and sitting back in between him and Lily. 'Yay now its my turn! I choose Sirius! Truth, or dare?'

'Dare?' Trust him to pick dare, I was all prepared for him picking truth. Damn it. But then, I was struck with a brainwave.

'Kiss…' I paused for effect 'James! For 15 seconds!' I grinned evilly and Sirius' face fell, while James looked horrified, and Lily was stifling a laugh, and failing.

'No way.'

'You have to! You picked dare!'

'Fine' He gritted his teeth and James was whining loudly, while Remus was timing on his watch, and laughing at the same time.

From the first second they locked lips, I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Lily. James looked like he was in pain, with his eyes forced shut, like he was pretending it was Lily. I laughed wildly, and when they broke apart I laughed even more. Sirius looked murderous, and was evilly glaring at me, but I was too busy hysterically laughing to bother.

'I hate you Rusty'

'Aw, but you love me really'

'Nah, definitely not'

'You know you do, don't deny these things'

'I'm not denying it'

'Oh but you are'

'Dear god just shut up already!' That was James, who was now sitting next to a giggling Lily, and Sirius and I instantly quietened.

The night continued like that, with Remus and Izzie finally kissing (it was a dare but we all knew they wanted to) and James and Lily being shoved into Remus closet for 5 minutes, only to open it and find them snogging each others faces off.

'Disturbing' Sirius said as we all went to sleep. Izzie, Lily and I had decided to bring out duvets and pillows up to the boys dorm and have a mini sleepover, but in the end Lily abandoned her duvet on the floor to go sleep with James (not literally, at least, I hope not) and Izzie went to sit with Remus, leaving me and Sirius sat awkwardly looking at each other. 'So, you wanna sleep with me tonight, not literally, don't panic' He said, patting the empty side of his bed and grinning at me, but surprisingly, I found my self abandoning my duvet and climbing into Sirius bed, yawning and resting my head on the pillow.

'Remus is so going to end up asking Izzie out' I told Sirius, who nodded his head before asking:

'You know you never did say who you liked'

'And im not going to either'

'Why not?'

I paused for a minute and thought about my answer 'Because if it went wrong, it would ruin everything'

'I would bet anything that the guy knows it will work, but he's too scared to do anything about it'

'Hmm, he's a wimp like that' Sirius frowned, his eyebrows knitting together and I laughed at the sight.

'Well, I think he's pretty awesome!' He exclaimed.

I sighed: 'Yeah, I think he's pretty awesome too' Sirius looked taken back, but pleased at the same time, and I closed my eyes, trying everything I could to stop my self from thinking about the kiss, and the fireworks I could almost hear going off in my head.

**A/N HEY! **

**I love this chapter, it makes me laugh!**

**Any thoughts?**

**Favourite ship? (Ron/Hermione + James/Lily for me!) **

**Ending has been changed to a 4-part epilogue, and if anyone could tell me when James Sirius Potters first year was that would be a huge help! The year preferably, it would help so much with the story, but if no one knows, ill just make it up:3**

**Thanks for reading, Review to make my day!**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	14. Three Words

It was a cold December morning and I was helping Lily pack her suitcase for the Christmas break. She was going to James' house for the first time to meet his parents, and she was extremely nervous about it. Remus and Peter were going to their parents houses and so was Izzie, meaning I was left with Sirius over Christmas.

'Sure you'll be okay?' Lily asked, as we packed the rest of her growing things into her shrinking suitcase. I gave her a reassuring smile and said:

'Definitely, Its way better than being stuck with my mum all Christmas' Lily pulled a face and we finally managed to fit everything into her tiny suitcase, well, saying that we did have to get all my textbooks and Lily to sit on it, but then it zipped up and we managed to haul it down the stairs without falling on our faces.

I walked with her to the entrance gates where we said our goodbyes. James, Peter, Remus and Izzie were all there too, but their suitcases seemed average sized.

'See you soon Av, oh by the way, Sirius is in the boys dorm, if you want to go say hi' James said, and I tried to ignore how dirty minded he made it sound. I swear, that boy can make anything sound dirty even 'I ate pizza' or 'I read a book' but surprisingly, we learned to live with his immature snorts everything someone said something that could be taken as being dirty.

I turned to Lily and rolled my eyes: 'Good luck'

'Thanks, I will definitely need it' I laughed, but hugged James anyway, since his constant whining was getting on my nerves.

'Okay, ill see you all later! James, behave yourself, Remus, owl me because I need help with the Charms homework, Lily, also behave yourself, Peter, say hi to your mum for me and ask her to send some of her famous cakes to Hogwarts for Christmas! Izzie, owl me, we'll need to have our annual gossip about these guys!'

'Okay! We get it! Goodbye Avalon!' Laughing, I waved at them until they disappeared into the horizon, and with a sigh, I walked slowly back into the Common Room where I found Sirius stretched out on the sofa, his eyes flickering to me as I entered the room.

'Hey' He said quietly. I sat opposite him on the sofa, my feet resting on his legs, and I smiled sympathetically.

'Missing James already huh?' He looked up and sighed.

'Its not that, its just I hate not having a family to go back to, well, not a proper family anyway' I looked down at my lap, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

'Why do you think I stay at Hogwarts?' I asked quietly, not looking up from my lap, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius look at me in worry.

'I've never heard about your family, you've never told anyone'

'I have my reasons, I don't know much about your family either'

'Tell me and I'll tell you' I sighed:

'Fine, my mother's a muggle. When she found out my father was a wizard she left me, which I wasn't bothered about because I didn't particularly like her that much' He nodded.

'Carry on'

'When I was thirteen, Death Eaters came to my house, they killed my father because he was a Muggle-born, and I was fighting by his side when he died. I have no other family, so the Ministry found my mother, and she looks after me. I say that, she doesn't care about me. In fact, she hates me, she thinks im a freak and that locking me up in the cellar etc will wear my magic away or something, she doesn't really understand. So I stay here each year, I only go back when I have to, and even then I don't spend much time in the house, im always sat by the river outside my house all day, with Blacky, my owl, and my Qudditch broom. I don't have a proper family to go home to every holiday, but my best friend does, I know exactly how you feel' It was Sirius' turn to look down, and he muttered something under his breath.

'Sorry.'

'Don't apologise for something you didn't do. What about your family?' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like what he was about to say was almost painful.

'I come from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. My family are all death eaters, apart from me, and my cousin Andromeda, who married a Muggle-born. They're all obsessed with the Dark Lord rubbish, and think Purebloods are somehow a better 'breed' than Muggle-borns, and that they don't deserve to practise magic. I ran away from home two years ago, because they wanted me to join Voldemorts Death Eater army, and I refused. So they tortured me, and when they told me to get out of their sight, I grabbed my things, and ran. I went to James' house, and stayed there ever since, I have my own room there now, his parents were so welcoming to me. Regulas, my brother is probably already a Death Eater, but I desperately wanted him to refuse like I did, because deep down he's a decent person, and I wish he could realise that it's a bunch of nonsense and none of it makes sense, but all he wants to do is to please my stupid mother and father, who now say he's their only son. I was blasted off my family tree, so was Andromeda. I was the first Black to be a Gryffindor, which was basically the first stage in my rebellion, as was making friends with James, Peter, and Remus, who were considered 'Blood traitors' and hanging around with Lily, who to my family, is 'Mudblood scum' I don't want to be like them, but I really hoped they would realise their mistakes and become normal, if that makes sense. Sorry, ive been ranting for ages now, I must be a complete bore.' He laughed quietly, and I squeezed his hand sympathetically.

'No, you don't bore me, if anything you fascinate me'

'I fascinate you?' I blushed red and felt my eyes change colour, I wasn't suppose to have admitted that.

'I never thought someone could hold in that many feelings, I'd just about burst' I giggled and Sirius laughed along, until we were laughing so hard I couldn't breath, and felt my lungs tighten.

'So, what do you wanna do now?'

We spent the day walking round the castle, with the Marauders Map in one hand, and our lit up wands in the other, so Sirius could show me all the secret passageways he and The Marauders had found over the years.

After what must have been at least 5 hours, I realised it was dinner time, and my stomach grumbled angrily. Hearing it, Sirius laughed and led me down a small corridor, where I saw a portrait of fruit hanging on the wall. My stomach growled louder at the sight of food.

'Siriuusss' I whined 'Did you bring me here to brag about my hungriness?' Laughing, Sirius reached up and tickled the green pear, with giggled a squeaky laugh, and the portrait opened, revealing a set of stairs down into what must be Hogwarts basement. 'I'm not even going to ask how you found out it opened if you tickled it'

'Because we knew what was down here, but we didn't know how to get in, so Remus decided to poke each one, and it opened!'

'Cooll' I said wearily 'But what is down here?'

'Ah, you'll see' Sirius took my hand and led me down the stairs, and I tried to ignore the butterflies that were in my stomach, whether it was because of the uncertainty, or the fact that Sirius was holding my hand, I don't know.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw four tables lined up, and the room was covered in ovens and cooking untensuls. Tiny house elves were scurrying around, and one particularly small one stopped as it saw Sirius and bowed deeply, its long but adorable nose almost touching the floor.

'What may Pinky be able to help Mister Sirius with today?' I couldn't help but go 'AWW!' at her name, and her voice, with sounded just like tiny bells.

'I'll just have some pumpkin pie please Pinky' Sirius said, trying not to laugh at my face when I saw Pinky.

'Certainly, and what may Pinky get Mister Sirius' lady friend?' I smiled and outstretched my hand at the elf, who looked at it in bewilderment before looking at Sirius, who nodded eagerly, and she shook my hand carefully. Once again, I couldn't help but go 'aww' at her adorableness.

'Hi Pinky, my name's Avalon, I'll just have some strawberry pie please, with strawberry ice cream on top and a butterbeer' The house elf nodded, and scurried off, while Sirius and I sat down on one of the benches, which I presumed was Ravenclaws.

'You're slightly obsessed with strawberries aren't you?' Sirius chuckled, as my pie came, and I smiled when I saw Pinky had put a pile of strawberries next to it.

'I absolutely adore strawberries!' I said through a mouthful of strawberry pie, strawberry ice cream and strawberries.

'I never knew that about you'

'Theres a lot of things you don't know about me' I smiled before trying to eat a huge chunk of pie with ice cream on top.

'Tell me about yourself then'

'Well…' I paused, what didn't Sirius know about? 'My middle names Sara, and my fathers name was Cedric, I can play a Muggle instrument called a guitar and I've been told by my father that im good at singing, I don't know what my boggart is and I don't know what I'd see if I looked into the Mirror of Erised and being old scares my. My worst fears are not being accepted and being thought of as a freak, I love being a Metamorphmagus, because I can change my image, ive always wanted a pet turtle, and I'd love to be a wizard fashion designer, because no one else has ever thought of that. I love being different, I don't like my middle name, I have an obsession with cheese, I have OCD about people moving my things when they're in my room, I keep a diary, I love listening to Muggle music and I love reading Muggle books. There, that's just about everything about me' Sirius smiled and for a while we ate our food in silence, and when we got up to leave, Sirius motioned Pinky over and asked her for something quietly, so I couldn't hear. Moments later, Pinky returned, and instead of walking over to Sirius like I thought she would, she scurried over to me and I bent down so I was level with her. Sirius watched from the door in amusement as Pinky held out a dainty hand, in which she held a block of cheese. Laughing, I glanced at Sirius who was smirking and thanked Pinky, who said her goodbyes and scurried away quickly. I stood up and turned to Sirius, ripping the block of cheese in half and handing him a half.

'Here' I smiled, laughing at what had just happened.

'Thanks, im very glad I'm worthy of your obsession' Smirking, he took the cheese and we walked back to the Common Room together, probably looking like right wierdos since we were eating cheese in silence.

'I think Pinky is my favourite elf!' I said, when I finished my cheese.

'She's the only elf you've ever met'

'True, but shes so cute!'

'I always knew Pinky and I had something in common!' I laughed at Sirius and hit him round the head.

'You're so arrogant'

'You didn't deny that I was cute!'

' You are defintiley not cute. Attractive at the most, but I wouldn't go as far as saying you were cute.'

'Flattering'

'I know right, its just my charm that makes me so complimentary'

As we reached the Common Room, I realised we were the only Gryffindor's staying behind and I hated staying in my dorm by myself, I always felt so vunerable. Without even asking Sirius, I followed him up to the boys dorm and went to change in the bathroom, borrowing a pair of his boxers and oversized t-shirt. I came out of the bathroom to find Sirius lying on his bed, but when he saw me he literally jumped up into the air and landed on the floor, muttering words that I can not repeated while I stood there histerically laughing at his outburst.

'Merlins beard Rusty what the hell are you doing here? You do know that this isn't the girls dorms?' He said while clambering up back onto his bed and trying to regain the little dignity he had left.

'Oh my god really?' I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes 'Of course I knew this wasn't the girls dorm, I just don't like being by myself okay?'

'Sure, whatever you say, we all know you were just dying without me' He winked, but moved over anyway, and I jumped onto the space, pulling the duvet up to my chin and closing my eyes. I had gotten so use to being in the boys dorm I had completely forgotten what mine looked like.

'Night Rusty'

'Night Sirius'

After a few minutes, I had grown tired of trying to get to sleep, and my many methods of trying to get to sleep were failing miserably. Looking over, I saw Sirius had his eyes closed, and was breathing deeply.

'Sirius' I whispered and he opened one eye slowly.

'Hmm?' He grunted, and stiffened slightly as I wrapped my arms round his waist and rested my head on his chest.

'Merry Christmas' I breathed, and he relaxed, so I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard Sirius whisper so quietly I thought he never said it. But he did.

'Merry Christmas Avalon'

And I fell asleep smiling, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach and ignoring my racing heart, only thinking about the three words he had just said, sure, they were not the three words I've been dreaming of him saying for the past year but they were close, and that's all that mattered to me.

**A/N Aww! I love this serious chapter (excuse the pun) I've been waiting for one for ages! Theres only so much humor you can take before you're just dying for them to have a moment. **

**Do you guys like how it ended? **

**Do you like Avalon? **

**Anything you would have changed about this chapter?**

**Did you like the cheese part? Yep, have to admit, I loved that bit. **

**To all the people who reviewed: Thanks so much! Especially Lizaluvsdoggies, im glad you liked it!**

**To the others: Please review!**

**To everyone: THANKS FOR READING! **

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	15. Christmas Kisses

I woke up to see it was already bright, despite it being December, and the space next to me was empty. Groaning, I pushed myself upright and looked around the room. Sirius must be downstairs I thought, and at that moment I heard a yell from down the stairs.

'Rusty! Rusty wake up! Its Christmas!' Rubbing my eyes blearily, I took in the words and shot out of bed. Christmas? I forgot! It's Christmas Day today! Grabbing a blanket, I leapt down the stairs and saw Sirius sat cross-legged next to the fireplace, a stack of presents next to him.

'Eeek!' Sirius laughed at my face and motioned for me to sit next to him.

The presents were all amazing, off James I got a new Quidditch cleaning set, Lily had got me a Gryffindor scarf with the words 'Merry Christmas' Knitted in, Remus had got me a new Muggle book, Peter got me a basket of Honeydukes sweets, and Izzie got me a red and gold charm bracelet, with tiny charms like a broom, a wand etc. As usual my mother hadn't sent me anything and I looked up to see Sirius looking at me, a small package in his hand.

'Heres you present'

'You got me a present?' I said, laughing and undoing the wrapping carefully.

'Of course, you got me one, so I had to get you one back' Blushing, I remembered the present I had got Sirius, a new owl. He was a dark grey colour, he was tiny, and I remembered being told by the storeowner that no one wanted him because he was too small to carry things. Sirius had named him Joker, but occasionally called him 'Runt' when he was carrying things that were twice his size.

I opened the box and inside was a gold locket, with a prancing red lion on the front. Opening it, I saw a picture that had been taken a few months ago, of me and Sirius in front of the Black Lake. Sirius had his arm around my waist, and I had a beanie on my auburn hair, but the wind still whipped the hair around my face. We were both smiling, and occasionally you could see me tuck my hair behind my ear and laugh at Sirius. The picture morphed into one that had been taken by Lily, off Sirius and I in Animagi form. Sirius was tackling me to the floor, but I grabbed his ear between my teeth and crouched low to the ground. We continued to fight like this, before the picture morphed back into the one outside the black lake. There was room for five more pictures, and on the back of the locket, in looped writing was the line from my favourite song: 'I wont give up on us, even if the skies get rough' How did he know this was my favourite song? He seemed to read my mind as he said sheepishly:

'Lily told me'

'Sirius…' I was at a complete loss for words and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, taking the locket from me and wrapping it round my neck, clipping it together behind my hair.

It was then I realised how close our faces were. I could see the freckles that danced across his nose, and I could see his magical grey eyes looking down at me. I wasn't particularly sure what to do, but before I could even react, Sirius had lifted my chin up and kissed me.

The kiss lasted for a while, and as much as I didn't want him to, he pulled away and looked down at me, his eyes flickering across my face for any sign of emotion.

'Sirius-' I said again, but he cut me off and said:

'Rusty, I know it's taken me ages to say this and it was completely stupid of me to wait this long, but willyougooutwithme?' He babbled and pinched his eyes shut, waiting for an answer. Being me, im not very good in these types of situations, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his shoulder.

'You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask that' I whispered into his ear, and he hugged me tighter, before pulling back and asking:

'So is that a yes?' I grinned and nodded; unable to say anything and he smiled widely, the biggest smile I've ever seen.

**A/N So I know this chapter is short, but I simply had to write this scene! The locket was important by the way, as it will be included later on.**

**Thanks!**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	16. Spells and Scars

**A/N So if anyone listens to Oliver Boyd and The Rememberalls, then you'll know I named this chapter after one of their songs! If you don't listen to them, search the song on YouTube, its amazing, and good for all those wanna-be Death Eaters out there!**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**

It had been a couple of days since Sirius had asked me out and since then we had spent every single moment of the day together. It was two days till everyone came back to school, and we had decided to start our homework early and headed to the library.

Sirius being the arrogant person he was, he refused to let me finish my work because it meant he had no one to talk to so we headed back early, it was nearly time to go to sleep anyway. We were nearly back at the Common Room when 5 Slytherins blocked our path. One, who seemed to be the leader, had choppy brown hair and cold eyes, while another had long blonde hair and looked like some kind of evil angel. The other, I recognised.

'Severus?' I asked, looking the boy straight in the eye, which he avoided as usual and looked at the floor while the other sneered at me, hatred filling his cold eyes. The other two I didn't recognise, but im-guessing Sirius knew all of them as his grip on my hand tightened and I saw his other hand reach into his pocket so he could easily reach his wand.

'What do you want Avery?' Sirius said to the leader, who was apparently called Avery.

'Not much Black, just trying to get a bit of payback on a blood traitor and his half blood girlfriend.' He sneered and I saw Sirius' jaw clench, pulling his wand from his pocket and holding it menacingly in front of the Slytherins.

'Hah, he thinks he has a chance!' I heard a cackling laugh from behind them and from around the corner emerged a witch, with huge black hair that if I must admit, looked pretty intimidating. Her black eyes were also lined with black and she licked her lips, looking at me like I was some kind of food. 'Well, what do we have here? Sirius Black, the blood traitor.' She spat, and pushed the Slytherins aside. It was then I recognised her. She was Bellatrix Black, cousin of Sirius and notorious Death Eater, when she had only been out of Hogwarts for two years. She glared menacingly at me, which I returned, feeling my eyes change colour. Noticing this, she spoke in her cackling voice again: 'Ahh, so its one of them? The freaks that eyes change colour? What does red mean again Severus? Anger? Yes, I remember now? What, is the half-blood scum angry at us?' She tilted her head at me, pouting, which soon turned into a cruel smirk. 'She has everything to be angry at, though, does she not Lucius?' She nodded to the blonde one and continued 'Ah yes, was it not one of our trustworthy relatives that killed her Mudblood scum of a father' She cackled again, seeing my fists clench and eyes darken.

'You killed him.' She cackled again, then pouted and mimicked me in a baby voice.

'But how could I? I was only fifteen at the time'

'You killed him.' Her black eyes darkened and she glared at me, her pale face suddenly very serious.

'So you think you're smart? Yes, you're right, I helped kill him. You should be pleased, its another piece of scum of this earth' that was it. I hurtled myself towards her and slapped her, hard. Her evil cackling stopped and she grabbed my wrist, after I had left a red mark on her murderous face. 'You. Are Half Blood scum? You don't deserve to live on this earth, never mind practise magic! Avad-'

'STUPEFY!' I yelled, and now it was full on war. All six of them were firing spells at us, including 'Crucio' and 'Avada Kedavra' All I could do was cast shielding spells, there was too many of them for us to take. Sirius had barely missed The Killing Curse about three times already, when I was hit.

'CRUCIO!' Bellatrix yelled, and before I could even react, it hit me. Pain coursed through my body, and my mind went blank. I fell to the floor in agony, my knees giving way as I fell like a rag doll. It was like being set on fire, and electricity surged through me, causing tears to start falling. I saw Bellatrix skipping, while Sirius was screaming.

'AVALON!' Sirius only used my real name when he was being serious, and this was definitely a serious moment. I could hear the pain, and angry in his voice as he tried to battle Bellatrix. The pain running through my veins stopped, but then, I saw Sirius collapse, and I was hit with a curse.

It felt like swords were slashing through me, and I saw blood seeping through my shirt, the many deep cuts the wizard had caused stinging and as much as I tried to get to Sirius, I couldn't. All that was running through my mind was that Sirius could be dead, and tears pricked at my eyes, running down my face. I was shaking, I was weak, and all I heard before I blacked out were the screams from the waken portraits yelling 'MURDER! MURDER IN THE CORRIDOR!' And all I could think of was Sirius lying dead near me, as my mind went black, and my wounds continued to bleed.

I awoke to see Madame Pomfrey bustling around me, attending to my wounds. As soon as she saw I was awake she jumped up in fright and clutched her heart, like I had scared her.

'Miss Rustley you scared me! But good, you're awake, how do you feel?'

'Groggy, and I cant remember anything. What happened?' Madame Pomfrey looked at me sympathetically as she explained what had happened, from my wounds to Sirius. Then I remembered.

'Sirius! Where is he? Please don't tell me he's dead, anything but that!' I yelled as I tried to swing my legs out of beg and attempt to stand up. Pain danced through my veins though and I fell to the floor, gasping for air and clutching my ribs.

'Miss Rustley! Get back into bed! You're injured! Mr Black is fine, a little cut and bruised but he was let out yesterday, since that was when he woke up. He's right over there, see?' She pointed to a bed diagonal from me, where Sirius was stretched out, a hand resting on his head.

'But, why is he here if he was let out, is he okay?' Madame Pomfrey sighed and went to nudge Sirius, who awoke with a start and fell off the bed.

'Madame Pomfrey? Is Rusty all right? How is she? What's going on?'

'Calm down Mr Black, Miss Rustley is perfectly fine, in fact she has just woke up, she's been asking for you' Sirius' face lit up and he ran towards me, devouring me in a lung crushing hug.

'Rusty! Are you all right? Merlin I thought you were dead, and you had so many cuts, wow, that scars worse than I thought' He motioned to my head and I grabbed a mirror from the bedside table and looked in it. I had a deep scar running from just above my eyebrow, down and past my chin, ending just by my collarbone. It didn't stick out, and it made me look kind of, tough.

'Oh that, Miss Rustley I have the perfect potion for that, will cover it up nicely' She reached for my scar but I quickly covered it up with my hands.

'No! I mean thanks and all, but I want everyone to see what I mean through. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

'If you're sure' I nodded and she continued 'Would you like me to show you the scar on your stomach?' I nodded again and she motioned for Sirius to turn round, but one again I stopped her.

'No its fine, I want him to see' She smiled and lifted my hospital gown up. I had a huge scar running straight through the middle of my chest and down past my belly button and reaching down to my hip. At its widest it was two fingers long, and it looked very dramatic. Sirius gulped, whether it was because of the scar, or the fact that I had no clothes on, I wasn't sure.

'Well, if you are sure Miss Rustley, I will leave you and Mr Black in peace' I smiled gratefully at her and Sirius sat down on the bed next to me, worry filling his eyes.

'Don't worry Sirius, I'm fine, honestly'

'I was so worried about you Rusty, I thought you were dead' He looked choked, and for the first time I saw tears fill his eyes.

'Hey, don't cry, as long as the Slytherins were expelled, there's nothing to worry about'

'Except, they didn't. Dumbledore cant prove it was them, even though most of the portraits saw them and us, most of the Ministry is full of Death Eaters or Voldemorts spies so either way, nothing happens to them' He sighed and I felt anger build up inside of me. How could they do this? Sirius and I were nearly killed but they get away with it. How is that possible?

'All I can remember is being filled with pain, seeing you fall and then blacking out, and Bellatrix's face' I mumbled quietly and Sirius squeezed my hand.

'You were hit with the Cruciatus curse' He said quietly, and suddenly I remembered it all. The pain, Sirius' agonising yell and being slashed by invisible swords. Wordlessly, Sirius handed me my locket, which had been placed on the table, and I smiled, clipping it behind my neck. 'You have to get some sleep Rusty' He said quietly and I smiled as he kissed me gently on the head. His face was inches away from mine as he whispered: 'And Rusty?'

'Yeah?' I breathed, seeing his eyes flicker over my face.

'I love you' He whispered, pulling me close and kissing me, and I couldn't help but grin. Pulling away, I was still grinning as I said:

'I love you too'

I fell asleep that night peacefully, tracing the scar on my face and realising, this could be the start of something.


	17. Lily's Vengeance

It had been 3 days since I had woken up in the Hospital Wing and I was now back in school. I got many stares of people, stares of awe off younger kids and the people in my year that didn't particularly know what happened, and stares of triumph from Slytherins, especially those that knew exactly what happened.

Christmas break was over two days ago and Lily, James, Remus, Izzie and Peter had all come rushing into the Hospital Wing as soon as they had got back. Lets just say it was incredibly loud in there with all their frantic yells (especially Lily's) and Madame Pomfrey had ordered them to get out. Sirius had to eventually go explain to them outside, and they all came back in looking apologetic, and scared. Lily was the worst, and tears poured down her face when I told her Severus had been there, and had helped put me in Hospital. But then, her tears were wiped and her face stoned over, a look of pure cunningness on her face.

As soon as I had got out of Hospital, Lily had grabbed me and stormed down into the Slytherin Dorm, demanding to see Severus, otherwise she was going to sit down and not leave. Luckily, a third year opened the door, and knowing Lily was Head Girl, quickly scurried to get Severus, leaving Lily and I free outside to talk.

'So… How was your holiday?' I asked Lily, who glared at me with her hands on her hips.

'You're asking me that, when we're in this situation?' Shrugging, she sighed and continued: 'It was good, James' parents seemed to like me, they didn't care that I was Muggleborn or anything, and they were really welcoming, I had a lot of fun' She was smiling now, and for the first time, I saw the love that filled her eyes when she talked about James. I almost laughed when I remembered the past years, James literally begging Lily to go out with him, and Lily repeatingly screaming at James for being an 'arrogant toe-rag' if I remember correctly.

Then the moment was ruined when Severus turned up at the door and Lily's face turned back into pure anger. Wow, she was scary when she was mad, Severus should definitely be scared.

'Severus, how could you do this? How could you do this to my best friend? Do you see what you've done to her? Do you know how she's scarred? Not just physically, but mentally too? I've seen her flinch every time someone mentions any word beginning with c, because she's scared of it. She's scared she is going to get tortured again. I've seen the way she'll look in the mirror a while longer than she has to, and I've seen the tears that are always on the brink of falling when she turns away from the mirror. She acts like everything is fine, but its not, because she is scared. The girl who I thought could never be scared, not after what she's been through, but now, she is genuinely scared of everything. I have seen how she shrinks away from Slytherins now; she doesn't want to end up traumatised. When her and Sirius walk past you and your 'friends' Avalon always goes pale, and tightens her hand around Sirius' because to her, Sirius was the only thing that stopped her dying that night. You nearly killed my best friend. How does that feel Severus?' I looked down at the floor quietly, letting my hair cover my face. Lily had seen these things? Of course she had, she's with me 24/7, and she's known me since first year, she can tell when something's wrong. I expected Severus to be apologetic and beg for forgiveness, but instead he looked me straight in the eye and said:

'Actually, yeah it does'

And that was when hell broke loose. Lily snapped. She pushed away from me and punched the Slytherin straight in the jaw, and you could hear the crunch of bone as her fist made a connection. He was knocked back against the wall and she nodded to me. I grabbed my wand, stuck it right against Severus' neck, the exact place I knew would be desperately hurting every time he tried to breath.

'Usted es escoria. No me gustas. Cada hueso de su cuerpo miserable es basura sin valor. Espero que te pudras en el infierno, el de la escoria, no yo, o Lily,. Se trató de matarme, y usted puede olvidarse de tratar de ser amigo de Lily, o más, al igual que todo el mundo sabe que usted quiere, porque ella nunca te amo. A ella le encanta James. Pedazo de asquerosa basura sin valor. No me vas a dejar de ser quien soy, y una cicatriz que no hace ninguna diferencia, sólo significa que soy más valiente que tú. Usted y sus 'amigos' no me asusta más. ¡Que se vayan' **(You are scum. You disgust me. Every bone in your pitiful body is worthless trash. I hope you rot in hell, your the scum, not me, or Lily, you. You tried to kill me, and you can forget about trying to become friends with Lily, or more, like everybody knows you want, because she will never love you. She loves James. Disgusting piece of worthless junk.**

**You won't stop me from being who i am, and a scar doesnt make a difference, it just means im braver than you. You and your 'friends' dont scare me anymore. Good riddance.) **Severus flinched, and I knew he had understood everything I had just said.

Lily and I walked away, breathless and reeling from what had just happened.

'Lily?' I asked, as we made our way back to the Common Room.

'Yeah?' She replied, stopping and turning to face me.

'Thank you, for standing up for me back then, I didn't realise you had noticed all them things' I said sheepishly and she smiled warmly at me.

'I've known you for seven years, of course I can tell when something's wrong, especially that. I have been keeping an eye on you since you were let out you know' I laughed, typical Lily. She wrapped her skinny arms round me and for some reason, I cried. I don't know why, but it felt right, and soon the tears were pouring down my face.

'And Lily?'

'Yeah?' She was smiling through her tears, her mascara running down her face making her look like a red headed panda.

'Promise me I can be bridesmaid when you and James get married?' I said 'And promise we'll always keep in touch, even after Graduation?' Lily was laughing now, and she managed to reply through her bursts of giggling laughter.

'Woah, slow down! I'm only seventeen! But yes you can. And of course we will, I'll never lose touch with you, you're my best friend!'

We walked back to the Common Room then, the atmosphere filled with love and friendship as we talked about all our memories. The Marauders thought something incredibly bad had happened when we entered the Common Room in tears, when really, we had just been talking about some of the funniest moments at Hogwarts, because soon, in about three months time, was Graduation, and that meant leaving my home, my friends, and everything that had helped me over the years, behind. We were entering the real world, and somehow, I didn't want to, I desperately wanted to stay at Hogwarts forever; it had always been there for me when no one else was, and it had helped me through even the most darkest of times. I owed Hogwarts, and everyone there, everything.

That night, I filled my Gryffindor locket with a picture of me and Lily that had just been taken in the Common Room, the first picture of me with my scar. It was Lily and I sat sideways on the sofa, our feet resting on each others, both smiling wildly at the camera, and you could see my scar on my cheek, my green eyes sparkling at the camera.

**A/N Short chapter again I know, it was abit rushed.**

**I did use Google Translate, the little Spanish I do know is only hello how are you and can I have two non-alcoholic cocktails please? So that doesn't particularly help in this chapter.**

**What do you guys think about the locket? **

**Do you think it's a good idea?**

**Please review!**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	18. Graduation, Proposals and Making Babies

The time had come. Graduation.

It was May, and tomorrow night the Graduation Ceremony would take place, and afterwards, Prom. After that? Well, we would go to sleep and in the morning, leave Hogwarts forever.

I was a complete wreck. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts and the fact that my sanctuary was leaving me, made me want to cry. Lily and I had been shopping for our prom dresses a week ago, and despite nearly crying the whole entire time, I had bought a gorgeous strapless cream dress, that had a tight corset and had diamantes along the waistline. Just below the waist the dress was netted and puffed out, making my waist look very skinny. It matched my auburn hair perfectly and I absolutely adored it. I had decided to curl my hair, but pin my fringe back, with minimal makeup.

Lily looked beautiful in her stunning green dress. It was long and slim, coming right down to her ankles like mine did and had a v-neck and came down to her back on the back. It made her look very decent but had a cut up her leg that exposed her leg when she walked, which I knew James would absolutely love.

The day of Graduation had finally come and we had all been told to dress in our house robes, as well as suitable uniform. I didn't care what Minnie told me, I was going to wear my converses for the event; there was no way I was going to go in normal shoes.

The whole of my year sat on their house benches, with Dumbledore stood behind the podium like he usually did and read out our names in order of house. Gryffindor were third, and I was one of the last to be called out. I stood up, shaking with nerves and as I approached Dumbledore, I saw Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Lily and Izzie stood behind me, and I realised how different we all looked. Suddenly I remembered the crystal ball scene and smiled, tears forming in my eyes.

Finally, the ceremony was over, and we had a couple of hours till Prom, but we decided to wait until last minute to get changed and we all went to sit down underneath the willow tree (Not the Whomping Will, another one by the Black Lake, don't worry!) And then, I saw Sirius talking urgently to James, who looked like he was going to pass out. The crystal ball scene. James proposed to Lily. Merlin's beard.

I was right. We all sat down and talked, then James stood up and cleared his throat.

'Lily, I've loved you since the first day you caught my eye. I've been chasing you for six long years now, and each time you'd tell me to shove off. I knew we were meant for each other, and it was just a matter of time before you said yes, and you did. You're everything to me and I love you so much, so Lily Evans-' He paused to bend down on one knee, reaching for a navy box out of his pocket, while Lily had stood up, tears glistening in her eyes and her hands covering her mouth, which I knew was in the shape of a perfect 'O' 'Will you marry me?' And that was when Lily starting crying. She threw her hands around James neck and screamed:

'Yes!' As they fell to the ground. Jumping up, everyone hugged James and Lily tightly, before we all lined up and got a stray third year to take a picture. It took pride of place next to the one of Lily, and me and I was planning to get it to morph into a picture of Sirius and I at Prom.

Prom was soon upon us, and as Lily and I got changed and put our makeup on, it hit me that this was the last night I would ever stay at Hogwarts, before I left tomorrow morning.

'Avalon? You ready?' I nodded quickly and pushed the thought to the back of my mind as we prepared to walk down the stairs into the Common Room. Lily's hair was straight, and she had clipped a green flower in her hair, matching her dress perfectly. My hair was curly, and I looked very vintage, with my locket around my neck and a netted cream bow in my hair, holding my fringe back. Izzie had bought a black dress, that was very short and she had matched with her very tall stilettos. Her wavy brown hair had been put into a messy bun, and the room now had its usual smell of hairspray. She had black-rimmed eyes and a dark red lipstick, she looked gorgeous.

As we walked down the stairs, we saw Remus, James and Sirius all stood talking, but were silenced when they saw us. Sirius' mouth dropped open, James smirked at his 'fiancé' and Remus went a light shade of red. They all looked incredibly handsome, but as always, Sirius' hair looked messy and neat at the same time.

'Well' Sirius said, clearing his throat and looking me up and down.

'Eyes are up here Sirius' I chuckled.

'I know, but you look very beautiful tonight' Blushing, I looked at the floor and pretended to smooth the net of my dress down.

'Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself'

'I clean up well don't I?' He winked and I linked my arm through his, as we all made are way to the Great Hall.

James and Lily were laughing and I saw Remus and Izzie talking shyly, they still didn't really know how to act around each other.

Outside the Great Hall, Filch had been convinced to take pictures of each couple, but he still grumbled as he took the picture of Sirius and me. Later that night, it would be the picture that the Graduation picture morphed into, and I smiled as we entered the Great Hall, seeing it decorated with house colours, yellow, red, blue and green. The middle of the hall was clear, and everybody was staying well clear of this area: The dance floor.

We managed to grab a table before the Hall became too busy and it was then I managed to get a good look on other people's dates. Eventually Peter joined us, with a shy blonde Hufflepuff, Sarah I think her name was. I saw Severus hadn't got a date, but Lily didn't notice, she was too busy talking to James, and showing Sarah her engagement ring. Avery was with a cold looking Slytherin, who had waist long black hair, and ice blue eyes. She wore a black netted dress, similar to mine but much shorter, and she had huge stilettos on, I must admit, every boy in the room except for the boys on our table were staring at her. I remembered her name now, Catriona. Cat as most of her followers called her. She was basically the girl version of Sirius, and had a huge group of followers.

Soon the dance was nearly over, and I managed to drag Sirius onto the dance floor when a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he placed his hands round my waist, as I rested my head on his chest. Lily and James also entered the dance floor, and I realised how happy they looked together.

'They look so happy' I sighed and Sirius looked down at me.

'That will be us one day, wait and see' I looked up from his chest to see him smiling widely at me, I could picture us getting married.

'You think?'

'Definitely'

'Well, if we get married, im wearing this dress, its so pretty'

'I agree, it's a very beautiful dress'

'You think they'll have a kid?' I nodded towards Sirius and he sighed.

'Oh definitely, and I bet anything it will look like James, and be just as arrogant, but maybe be as competitive as Lily' Sirius replied, and I pictured the crystal ball image in my head again, the boy I saw did look like James, but had Lily's eyes. Maybe that was their kid after all.

'Our kid will definitely look like you, but a girl version'

'You think we'll have a girl?' He asked, and I smiled into his chest.

'Oh definitely, I wouldn't be able to cope with another one of you'

'Flattering, but I bet the girl will be a Metamorphmagus, with your eyes' I pictured it in my head, yeah, that would be cool.

'I got that off my Grandmother you know, on my fathers side obviously' I explained, remembering being told by my Grandmother when I was nine, just before she died.

'What was she like?' Sirius asked.

'She was a nice person, and she always described Hogwarts to me, she went there as a kid'

'Did she? What house was she in?'

'She was in Gryffindor. She was sorted in her fourth year though, she transferred from a Spanish school at the age of fourteen'

'That would explain your knowledge of Spanish'

'Yep, she taught me the language'

We danced for a while longer, just turning slowly in circles, my head never leaving Sirius' chest. But eventually, we had to go back to our dorms, and I decided there was absolutely no way I was staying in my dorm; I wouldn't be able to cope in the morning. Luckily, Sirius agreed because James was also letting Lily stay the night, and eventually we convinced Remus when Izzie was at the bathroom to ask her as well.

My dress was folded neatly on top of Sirius trunk at the end of his bed, and I ended up sleeping in Sirius old t-shirt and boxer shorts again. We were talking on Sirius bed when we heard giggling from James' bed, where the curtains were drawn. Exchanging looks, we both rolled our eyes as I muttered:

'They better not make their future baby now, I wont be able to get to sleep!'

'Well, they are engaged' Sirius chuckled, probably laughing at the image of it.

'That still doesn't give them an excuse to do it when other people are in the room!'

'Fine, I'll sort it' Sirius said, before yelling loudly: 'OY! PRONGS! THERE IS NO NEED TO MAKE YOUR FUTURE BABY NOW! WAIT ANOTHER NIGHT FOR MERLINS SAKE! GOODNIGHT!' I laughed, hearing James grumble about something, and imagining Lily's face was probably bright red.

'Night Sirius' I said, rolling onto my side and burying my head into the pillow, closing my eyes.

'Night Rusty, love you' Sirius said, while ruffling my hair. Glaring I turned over and flicked him on the head.

'Idiot. Love you too' I grumbled, turning over and falling over to the sound of Sirius quiet laughter.

**A/N JFDHFFEFNCQCNSKO. One more chapter till the Epilogue! Whos excited?  
Nothing much to say about this chapter, did you guys like how James proposed? Do you think Sirius and Avalon will have a kid? Or get married?  
If you think Sirius and Avalon will get married, what do you think they'll name their kid? Boy or girl?**

**Please Review!  
- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	19. The New Edition

It was October, and today was the day of Lily and James wedding. I was Bridesmaid with Izzie, and Sirius was the Best Man. The Ring Bearers were Remus and Peter, who James didn't want to leave out and lets face it, three best men was abit too much.

Our bridesmaid dresses were a creamy pinky colour, and they were slim, reaching down to our ankles, with a low v-neck and we held white roses in our hands, our hair in messy buns.

Lily looked gorgeous, in a dazzling white dress, that was similar to my Prom dress, but had two thick straps, and came down lower on her back. She had a veil over the back of her head, secured with a glittering tiara in her bright red hair. Her emerald green eyes sparkled, and James looked on in awe as she walked down the aisle, with Remus on one side, and Peter on the other side, Izzie and I walking behind her, being extremely careful not to stand on her train, which was quite long and we nearly always tripped over.

'Ladies and Gentleman, we are here today to celebrate the marriage of James and Lily Potter. James, do you take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?' The Priest said, and James answered, his eyes never leaving Lily's.

'I do'

'And Lily, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded Husband, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

'I do'

'Do we have the rings?' Remus and Peter stepped forward, each presenting a ring to James and Lily, and I couldn't help but notice Lily was nearly crying as she placed the silver ring around James' finger, and weirdly, so was James. 'I now declare you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride' He said, nodding towards James, and I felt tears running down my cheeks as they kissed, both of them looking relieved and nervous at the same time. As they walked back up the aisle, Sirius approached me.

'Hey, you okay?' He asked, and I nodded, wiping the tears away from my eyes and hoping I didn't smudge my makeup.

'Yeah, im fine, im just so happy for them, I never thought this day would happen'

'I always knew they'd get married'

'So did I, but still, it's a shock'

'Come on, let's go inside, there's cake!'

'Ooh, yum!'

And from that day on, it was the start of James and Lily's new married life, and everyone who attended, or even those who didn't, knew they would be together for an extremely long time.

It was ten months later, and Sirius, Remus, Peter, Izzie and I were waiting anxiously outside one of the rooms in St. Mungos. I fiddled with my locket nervously, flicking through the pictures. The first one was of me and Sirius by the Black Lake, which morphed into us fighting in Animagus form. The next one was of me and Lily sat on the sofa in the Common Room, my pale scar, which I had gotten use to now, was visible through my auburn hair and we were smiling eagerly at the camera. Next was the picture of the whole group by the Black Lake, just after James proposed to Lily, which morphed into the picture of Sirius and I outside the Great Hall at Prom, and I smiled at the dress, which was still hung up in my wardrobe, and I never planned to get rid of it. Next was a picture of all of us at James and Lily's wedding, I desperately needed to find another picture to go with it.

I should probably explain. We're all pacing outside a room in St. Mungos because we're all waiting to hear the news on Lily's birth. Yep, Lily was pregnant, and today, on the 31st of July, she had gone into labour. James was inside with her, and all we knew was that she was fine, and that was because a passing nurse had sneaked a look for us.

Finally, after what must have been an hour, James emerged from the room, looking scared, but also incredibly happy.

'She's given birth' He said breathlessly 'It's a boy' we all squealed in excitement and James told us we could come in.

We all entered the room, and saw an extremely tired looking, sweaty Lily holding a bundle in her arms.

'Guys, meet Harry James Potter' She announced, letting us see the baby boy. Harry. It suited him in a way, he definitely seemed like a Harry. She let us hold him individually and it was like I recognised him. Yep, I did. He was without doubt the boy from the crystal ball scene; expect he looked slightly different in a way… Then I remembered. He didn't have the scar! I guessed it was because of accident he must have had when he was older, and he also didn't have glasses. In the scene he had glasses just like James, but I bet when he got older his eyesight would be just as bad as his, which made me chuckle, and the whole group stared at me like I was mental.

'He's so cute!' Izzie squeaked when it was turn and I laughed at her face. Peter wasn't so keen on holding him, but eventually was convinced.

'I bet anything this boy will be the most arrogant, smartest, and determined kid in his whole year at Hogwarts!' I announced while Lily laughed.

'Hey, you don't know yet, he could be a Squib!'

'I very much doubt that, can you imagine?'

'Nah, my Godson is going to be the coolest kid in his year!' Sirius said, he was immensely proud that he had been chosen as Godfather, and I was proud too, having being named Godmother.

'Anyway, we'll see you later Lily, get some sleep'

'Haha, I will, don't worry!' She said as James kissed her on the head, and as we left, all our thoughts were focused on the newborn, the newest edition of The Marauders.

I had a feeling things could only get better from here; this was definitely the start of something. And who knows? Maybe Sirius and I will get married, and have a kid, but what I did know, was that whoever things ended up for us, things were going to be fine for James and Lily, and their son Harry was going to be famous. I just knew it.

**A/N I know! It's a short chapter, but this is the final chapter before the Epilogue! Du-Du Duhh! **

**The Epilogue is already written though, so I might update today, or you guys might have to wait till tomorrow, depending! **

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I can't tell you how happy I was to see I had 35 reviews!:D**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17**


	20. Epilogue: Part One: Together

**A/N WARNING: MAY CAUSE POTENTIAL CRYING OR FEELINGS OF BURSTING WITH HAPPINESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (Writer is not responsible for those who squeal in excitement, and pass out)**

It had been fourteen years since James and Lily's death, and it had also been fourteen years since I had last seen Sirius on that heartbreaking night that he had been put in Azkaban and charged with their murder.

I was now aged thirty-five, and my godson Harry was fifteen and I had heard yesterday that him and his two friends had broke into The Department Of Mysteries, along with Sirius Black. He was facing trial today and I was just about to start reading The Daily Prophet when there was a knock at the door.

Nervously, I stood up and twiddled with the locket that Sirius had gave me, which had a new picture, of Harry when he was six months old, smiling at the camera, with James sat next to him. I patted the pocket that held my wand anxiously, my flat was small, but had everything I needed, and I was excluded from other wizards. It was a Muggle place, but there were other wizards living there, that like me, had moved into the muggle world to blend in. They didn't speak to me though, which made me even more nervous about being attacked, because I always expected a visit from Death Eaters.

My electric red hair (in memory of Lily) was piled on top of my head in a messy bun, and my dark brown eyes scanned the door for any signs of breaking in. My face was sunken in, I had lost a lot of weight since their death, I was incredibly skinny, and frail, my ribs could be seen and my hips stuck out. My eyes had been dark brown ever since Lily and James' death, and the iris' were still lined with black, now even more so because of the grief that hung over me after the couples death. I lost my best friend Lily, my partner in crime James and most of all, the love of my life, Sirius. Remus came to visit me every now and then, and he kept me updated about everything. I owed him so much, he had been there for me for so many nights, comforting me and watching me cry helplessly while I told him my worse fears. He had taught at Hogwarts for a while, around the time Sirius escaped from Azkaban, but had to leave because some of the parents had found out he was a werewolf, which I knew he hated. He had told me about Harry finding The Marauders Map, and at the time, I had almost laughed. It was such a James thing to do, sneaking around the corridor at night. That was also the evening I had been told about Peters betrayal. I had always thought deep down it was Death Eaters, because I knew Sirius would never do such a thing, and I was right, and wrong in some ways. Peter was a Death Eater, and had been since he left school, maybe even before then. He had spied for Voldemort, and betrayed The Marauder's trust, saying he would protect James and Lily, when all along he just wanted to kill them. I hated that. I trusted Peter, I stuck up for him when he was being bullied and I almost thought he was a decent person. How wrong I was.

I creaked the door open slowly, and saw a tall shadowy figure at the door. Grabbing my wand, I was about to attack when the figure spoke, and my heart stopped.

'Hey Rusty' my eyes widened, and my face instantly paled.

'Sirius?…' I whispered, barely able to take it in. Swinging the door open, I saw the figure in full light. He had long hair that was messy and neat at the same time. His face was rugged and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. A smile lit up his face, and his stormy grey eyes twinkled. Sirius.

'How've you been Rusty?' He grinned, and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out and I stood there looking like a demented fish while he smirked at me, ruffling a hand through his untidy hair. Typical Sirius.

'Sirius!' I screamed, wrapping my arms tightly round his neck and buried my head into his shoulder, he smelt the exact same he did fourteen years ago: Firewhiskey and a faint smell of dog. As we pulled away, I could tell more easily that he was older, he had faint wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and his skin was rough from rain and mud. 'What? How? When? You're supposed to be in Azkaban! You could get killed for this!' I stammered, but he just laughed at my expression.

'Take it you haven't read today's Daily Prophet?' I shook my head and he continued: 'I've been realised. The Aurors saw me fighting Bellatrix and knew I wasn't a Death Eater. They realised me this morning' He smiled down at me and I grinned wider than I had smiled for the past 14 years.

'I'll get some food and butterbeer, we have a lot to talk about!'

As I entered the kitchen, I flicked through the Prophet to see if he was right, and I wasn't holding a prisoner in my flat, but he was, and I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the joy bubble up inside of me. I put two mugs of butterbeer and a plate of cakes onto a tray and walked into the hallway, only to see Sirius kneeling down, a glittering ring in his hand.

The tray dropped to the floor, clattering onto the floor and its contents exploding on the floor, but I didn't care, and my mouth opened in complete shock as Sirius said:

'Avalon Sara Rustley, I've known you since our first year in Hogwarts, which was what? 24 years ago? Yep, about that. Anyway, I love you so much, a day didn't past when I didn't think about you, and all I ever wanted to do was to keep you safe, so will you-'

'YES!' I screamed rather loudly, running towards Sirius. Unfortunately, being me, I tripped over the rug, and went flying into Sirius, knocking him down as well. Laughing, I realised I was on top of Sirius, who was smiling up at me, which made a change since I was a lot shorter than him. He leant over and grabbed the ring from the floor and winked, saying:

'Marry me?' He chuckled, and I nodded numbly, unable to react. Slipping the ring onto my finger, I admired it before kissing him, smiling as I remembered the memories we had together.

'I've missed you so much Sirius' I said sadly, resting my head on his chest. He stroked my hair silently and muttered:

'I know, im sorry, I'll never do anything to hurt you again I swear' I smiled, and saw for the first time the grief that flashed through his eyes. I knew he was thinking about James and Lily, along with Peter's betrayal, which I had been thinking about every day since their death.

'I love you' I said quietly as we stood up, watching the grief leave his eyes as he took the locket between his fingers, smiling, his eyes now filled with a sense of love.

'I love you too' He wrapped his arms round my waist and I buried my head into his shoulder, letting all the tears I had been holding for the past years fall, because I knew now that everything was going to be alright, and we could finally move on, together.

**A/N Yep, I admit, I felt like crying at this chapter. Who else?**

**Did you like Avalons look? Did you like the proposal?**

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	21. Epilogue: Part Two: The Hogsmeade Visit

I awoke the next day to find Sirius rushing to get changed and was trying, and failing, to do it quietly.

'Where are you going?' I croaked, squinting at the bright morning light.

'I'm going to visit Harry in Hogsmeade; I promised I'd update him. You can come too if you want! I'm sure he wouldn't mind, besides, his two friends are coming and im sure you and Hermione can have some girly talks' He said whilst winking, and I instantly remembered the crystal ball scene, which I had realised over time was Harry, and it must be his two friends, Hermione, the girl, and the freckly one who I didn't know the name of. Grinning, I jumped out of bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek, also getting changed.

'His friends are abit like us you know, everyone is just waiting for them to admit they like each other'

'Oh you mean the boy-'

'Ron'

'The boy Ron, is an arrogant sod who think he rules the school? And Hermione is a clever witty girl just oozing charm?' I winked, and Sirius snorted.

'Noo, they argue all the time, just like we did'

'We argued because you were downright irritating'

'I'm hurt by that comment Rusty! You're forgetting you're the one who fell for my irresistible charm, literally!'

'Oh shut up, im clumsy you know!'

'I've noticed!' He smirked, while I elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

'And you're forgetting you're the one who fell for my charm and wit'

'Sure, keep convincing yourself that love' I scowled at him, dragging a brush through my bed hair and pinning my fringe back, applying my makeup for the first time in years.

'Come on, we'll be late!'

We arrived at Hogsmeade a while later, my now purple/green eyes twinkling in the morning sun. Harry and his friends were there already, muttering about something under their breaths. Seeing us, the girl, Hermione, waved and Harry turned to see us walking towards them. He smiled and Ron also waved.

'Harry!' Sirius ran towards his Godson and hugged him tightly while I exchanged greetings with his friends.

'Well, who is this Sirius?' Harry asked, and I blushed slightly, tucking my hair behind my ear in nervousness. Sirius chuckled at my embarrassment and said:

'This is Avalon, the girl I was telling you about. She's also your godmother Harry and she's a Metamorphmagus so she looks abit different to how I described, but still as beautiful eh?' He nudged me and I exchanged 'typical boy' looks with Hermione.

'Its great to finally meet you Harry, I haven't seen you since you were one, you look just like James' I said, shaking his hand and he smiled.

'Godmother? Wow. You were my mums best friend?'

'Yep, that's right, I was best friends with Lily'

'So are you two, like… Dating?' Asked Ron, while Hermione elbowed him in ribs, which I chuckled at, they did remind me of Sirius and I when we were school.

'Well actually, we're engaged' I smiled, and Hermione squealed, asking to see the ring.

'That right Sirius? Bloody hell.' Ron said, receiving another elbow off Hermione.

'Yep, we're getting married, and I'd love for you guys to be involved in the wedding' Hermione squealed as Sirius spoke, and again when she was asked to be Bridesmaid. 'And Harry, I always wanted your Dad to be best man, and I think you'd fill his place splendidly' Harry smiled at Sirius and Ron complained about his job.

'Oh don't worry Ron, you're the Ring Bearer!' I laughed, and Hermione exploded with waves of laughter, while Ron glared at her, and Sirius chuckled at their likeliness of us.

'So, we best go celebrate!' Harry announced, and we all walked into The Three Broomsticks. There were lots of Hogwarts students there, because it was the Hogsmeade weekend, and lots of them stared wearily at Sirius, but when they saw his hand entwined in mine and his face focused on me they soon slowly started to ignore us and go back to their drinks.

We joined a table with Hermione, Ron, Ron's little sister Ginny, a daydreaming blonde called Luna, a quiet boy called Neville, and a boy with a strong Irish accent, Seamus. Luna was fascinating to talk to, and was just about to make a toast when the Irish boy, Seamus, muttered a spell at his drink and subsequently managed to blow it up. It was only me that jumped out of my skin, and the rest said about 'getting use to it after a while'.

'So when are you getting married?' Luna asked dreamily, and Sirius and I looked at each other before saying:

'Not for a while im afraid, not till the war that's starting has ended, we don't want to get married in a place like that'

'Well I'll wait ten years if it means I get to be Bridesmaid at someone's wedding!" Hermione grinned, but then I remembered something.

'IZZIE!' I exclaimed, and the whole table looked confused 'She was one of my closest friends at Hogwarts, and she has to be bridesmaid, she just has to! Sirius I have to go and find her, she works at Hogwarts doesn't she?' The table nodded and Sirius squeezed my hand before I dashed out of the pub and all the way to Hogwarts.

'Dumbledore!" I said, as I turned the corner and walked straight into the Headmaster.

'If I do recall Miss Rustley, you left Hogwarts eighteen years ago, and you do know when you leave, you are not suppose to come back running around the castle. Are you looking for someone?' The Headmaster chuckled and I nodded.

'I'm looking for Iz- I mean Professor Farrell sir'

'Well, im sure you can find Izzie in one of the History of Magic classrooms, now off you go' He smiled and turned away before saying: 'and do tell Sirius that's it's about time he proposed! Honestly, he spent twenty years thinking about it and manages now of all times!' He laughed at my confused expression and walked away merrily humming to himself.

I reached the History Of Magic classrooms not long later and saw Izzie sat on her desk, reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up at the intruder and when she saw whom it was a warm smile spread across her tanned face and she ran to hug me.

'Av's I've missed you so much! How are you! Are you coping alright?' She babbled, and then saw the ring on my finger and screamed: 'YOUR ENGAGED! NO YOU CANT BE! SIRIUS JUST GOT LET FREE, AVALON YOU DESERVE TO BE WITH SIRIUS! HE WAS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE YOU CANT JUST MARRY SOMEONE THAT'S JUST TRYING TO FILL A SIRIUS SHAPED HOLE IN YOUR HEART! WHOEVER THEY ARE, TELL THEM TO GET LOST, YOU BELONG WITH SIRIUS!" Izzie shrieked loudly, and I couldn't help but giggle at her outrage 'Avalon Rustley what is so funny?' I continued to laugh so hard I felt my lungs contract and I couldn't breath. I tried to cover my laugh up with a cough but continued to receive glares off a very annoyed, and confused, Izzie. After I had calmed down, and managed to regain my lung capacity, I explained to Izzie:

'Iz, im engaged to Sirius'

'That's impossible, he just got out!'

'No, that was yesterday morning, because that is yesterdays post you idiot!" I smiled warmly at her and even though I had insulted her she finally seemed to understand.

'Oh…'

'Yeah, so anyway, I was really hoping you would like to be Bridesmaid?' And that's when she screamed.

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BAGGY TROUSERS? I'D LOVE TO BE BRIDESMAID!' I laughed at the fact even though she was a teacher; she was still as immature at the age of thirty-five. We walked slowly back to The Three Broomsticks, talking about our lives now.

I knew even though there was a war coming, and the future was uncertain, I'd be all right. I had everything I needed, my friends, and the love of my life back, Sirius.

**A/N After this story ends, im definitely going to have a Sirius shaped hole in my heart. Not much else to say really…**

**Did you like Izzie? I always liked her, she wasn't really included much in previous chapters. **

**Do you like Rons role? Harry and Remus will be best men btw, and Izzie and Hermione will be bridesmaid. **

**What colours do you think the bridesmaid dresses should be?**

**SNEAK PREVIEW: Her dress will be her Prom dress, just cause that's what she always said it would be. **

**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17 x**


	22. Epilogue: Part Three: Wedding Spirits

It was June 1998, a month after the Wizarding War. It was two years since our engagement and we were now 37 years old. We thought about moving the wedding to a later date, but everyone needed something to cheer him or her up, and I was also seven months pregnant. Yep, I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, while carrying a baby. Sirius had tried to convince me to stay at home, but I had to come. I had to fight, and most importantly, I had to see the person that was responsible for killing my two best friends is defeated.

We held the wedding under the willow tree by the Black Lake, the exact spot where James had proposed to Lily all those years ago. As I always dreamed, I wore my prom dress, which unfortunately had to be let out round my stomach because of my baby bump. I had my grandmothers veil covering my red hair, and on my feet? My converses, what else?

Izzie and Hermione wore deep purple dresses that were straight and elegant, and had thick halter necks. They had a beaded pattern around the chest and flowed all the way down to their ankles, and they wore delicate purple heels that were extremely tall, making Izzie stumble every now and then. They perfectly matched Remus, Harry and Ron that were in dark grey suits and deep purple ties but it was Sirius who took my breath away. His rugged black hair was still as scruffy as ever, yet he still managed to make it look neat. His smile was wide, happiness dancing in his twinkling grey eyes. He wore a black suit, with a deep purple tie, but it was striped with red and orange – the Gryffindor colours.

The ceremony was short, and there weren't many guests except Remus' wife Nymphadora who I had met last month. She was also a Metamorphmagus like me and I had desperately wanted her to be bridesmaid, but it was too late to get her a dress, though she insisted it was fine. She brought their kid Teddy, who was about a month old, and I was extremely excited because it meant he'd be in the same year as our child, who didn't have a name, and we didn't even know its gender. Her mother, Andromeda, who was Sirius' cousin (I know, Remus married a relation of Sirius, cute or what?) Two years ago I also met Sirius' friends from the Order, mostly The Weasley family, who were relatives of Ron. Their family was huge, and I knew Ron's mother Molly because her younger brothers Fabian and Gideon went to Hogwarts while I was at school. They were killed in the first Wizarding War and their older sister Molly had named her twins Fred and George after them. The oldest was Bill, who was married to Fleur, another member of the Order and a contestant in the TriWizard Tournament. Then there was Charlie, who was currently working in Egypt with dragons. Next was Percy, who was quite famous for turning against his family at the start of the war but then returning at Hogwarts, full of apologises. After him were my personal favourites, Fred and George the twins. They were full of mischief and fun, and they made me laugh so much, though I could barely tell them apart. Next was Ron, the youngest boy in the family. He was best friends with Harry and well, I was going to say he was best friends with Hermione as well, but since the war they had (finally!) started dating, and I must say, they made the cutest couple. Finally, there was Ginny. The only girl in the family, she was good friends with Hermione and also dating Harry. They were such a nice family, and I always felt at home with them when Sirius and I spent time at their family home. Along with them were a few people from school that we had kept in touch with over the years.

We didn't have a reception, instead we all sat next to the Black Lake, talking about random things and re-living our years at Hogwarts, which comforted me in a way. I felt the eeriest sensation that James and Lily were there with us, I could almost hear Lily's laugh and see James pushing his glasses up his nose, wrapping an arm round Lily's small waist, but deep down I knew they weren't there, which made my heart feel heavy and tears glittered in my eyes.

Little did we know, that behind us all, stood next to the plaque of all that fell in the Wizarding War, or those that were killed because of it, were two ghostly figures. One with red hair that swayed in the wind, and gentle green eyes, the other with messy dark hair and round glasses resting on his nose. Their hands were entwined and they had watched the wedding closely, with a loving stare in their eyes, and now they watched the gathering with smiles on their slightly aged faces. Right at the top of the list, the names James and Lily Potter seemed to come to life, and sparkled a deep gold, whilst slowly, the couple faded away, still holding hands. A wide smile took over their faces because they knew their friends were happy, and no matter what, they, along with so many others that had fallen with pride in the battle, would watch over them. Always.

'Hey' Sirius said as he approached me outside the Great Hall. I was stood next to the plaque of the fallen and I turned as I heard his voice.

'Hey' I said quietly, tracing the names of Lily and James. Entwining his hand in mine, he pulled me close and I rested my head solemnly on his shoulder, tracing the other names and picturing their faces in my head.

'Their watching us you know, from somewhere' Sirius said, turning and smiling gently at me.

'There's so many people, so many people that lost their lives and even more families that were torn apart'

'True, but look at today, there's so many people that have been brought together. Ron and Hermione, Remus and Dora, even Percy and his family have been brought together. Everything is gonna be alright now, you wait and see Rusty'

I smiled at his words and we stood in silence before I said quietly:

'Sirius?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think our kid will be a boy or a girl?' I grinned and Sirius laughed loudly, sounding like a dog bark.

'Boy, definitely. He'll have charming good looks just like his father, but he'll be a Metamorphmagus like his mother. He'll definitely be a Gryffindor!'

'Hah! Nah, it'll be a girl, but she wont be like me, she'll look like you, with black hair and grey eyes, but I don't think she'll be a Metamorphmagus. I reckon she'll be a Ravenclaw' I announced, while Sirius snorted, so I elbowed him in the ribs.

'Just as long as they aren't a Slytherin' Sirius joked,

'Don't be mean, 'Dromeda was a Slytherin, and she wasn't part of your family'

'True, but I want our son to be the best Gryffindor Quidditch player since, well, me and James' He said, winking and smiling at James' name on the plaque.

'Our girl you mean, then I can teach her how to sing, and play guitar!'

'You can teach a boy that you know'

'Not when you're teaching him Quidditch!'

'I can teach the girl Quidditch too' He said smiling, probably picturing the image in his head.

'Not when im giving her singing lessons'

'Fineee' He whined and I grinned at my triumphant moment.

'How many of these people did you know?' I asked, motioning to the plaque of the names.

'Read them'

'In memory of those who died in one of the Wizarding Wars, and those who died because of Lord Voldemort and his followers: James and Lily Potter, Quirinus Quirrel, Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, Barty Crouch Sr, Cedric Diggory, Marlene McKinnon-' I stopped and inhaled a sharp breath.

'Rusty?'

'I knew her. She… She was a Gryffindor. She was the fourth girl in my dorm, but I never talked to her, I wish I had now' I said quietly, remembering her face and the times we had so much fun in third and fourth year, before she had decided she was too good to talk to us.

'I'm sorry' Sirius whispered, kissing my head gently.

'Its okay, I can't believe I never remembered'

'Carry on'

'Edgar Bones, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vance, Igor Karkaroff, Lisa Abbot, Albus Dumbledore, Regulas Black, Charity Burbage, Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, Bathilda Bagshot, Gellert Grindelwald, Ted Tonks, Peter Pettigrew-' I felt Sirius tense next to me and I squeezed his hand gently.

'He doesn't deserve to be on that list, it was for the honourary' Sirius muttered through gritted teeth.

'Sirius, he was scared, he didn't want to join the Death Eaters, he knew it was wrong deep down, he didn't have a choice, it was that or get killed, he was just scared'

'He did have a choice! He always had the choice; he could have stayed true, like a real Gryffindor! He should have protected his friends, he got James and Lily killed! He killed twelve innocent Muggles, just because they were there! He got me put in Azkaban! I will never, ever forgive him, he's not a Marauder, not anymore.'

'I know, its okay, should I carry on?' He nodded solemnly and I took a breath before saying: 'Dobby the house elf' in which Sirius smiled and said:

'I liked Dobby, he looked up to Kreacher'

'Did he? Aww!'

'He was great, his death was sad, but he died for Harry and his friends, he died a free elf, he was happy'

'Aww, that's a good point then'

'Yeah'

'Anyways, Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe, Colin Creevey and Severus Snape' I said, and Sirius snorted.

'Snivellus doesn't deserve to be on that list'

'Did you hear what Harry found out? Severus killed Dumbledore on his orders, and he wanted to save Lily'

'Yeah, but not James'

'I know you miss him, but he's in a better place now, with Lily, and Dobby, and Regulas, and Marlene'

'Yeah, you're right'

'I know, I always am'

'Hah, keep dreaming!'

'Idiot'

'You're such a nice person'

'That's why you married me' I winked, and we walked hand in hand back to the Black Lake, smiling at the gathering underneath the tree, everyone was laughing and for a minute, they all forgot about the memories of the deaths that lingered in the air, and saw that happiness is still there, that we could all get through this, and most importantly, we all saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on holiday with no laptop! **

**Anyways, I love this chapter, it was originally only going to be like 1000 words, but I really wanted to have some speech so I added quite a lot, hope it isn't too much?**

**Anyone I missed from the plaque?**

**Did you prefer Remus, Tonks, Fred etc dying because it was realistic or is this version better? **

**Personally I think the other is realistic, but I felt so bad for Sirius if Remus died! **

**Anyone got Tumblr? Message with your blog names, or include it in your review and I'll follow back!**

**My Tumblr is SiriuslySlytherin, what else? Well if you search it you might have to search siriuslyslytherin394, I dunno:L**

**Anyways, review please!**

**- SiriuslySlytherin17**


	23. Epilogue: Part Four: Bring It On

**A/N This is it guys. The End. **

**I apologise for the delay, i've been so busy! I've been in London for the HP Studio Tours. Which was amazing btw. I bought a Marauder Map. A full sized one, i was so happy i screamed in the shop. But moving on from that! ENJOY! (And please revieww!)**

'Come on Mum hurry up!' I heard the raven-haired girl shout from just in front of us. She was marching eagerly and I chuckled as we followed her, much slower.

The girl was our daughter, Alexis Destiny Quinn Black. She had rushed through the barrier, not even checking for lurking Muggles and I heard Sirius muttering something about being irresponsible as we watched her disappear. Nothing really had changed since we got married, we had aged quite abit, but I still had my bright red hair (with only some greys thanks very much Sirius!) and electric green eyes with a touch of purple. Sirius had much less grey hair; he seemed to be aging with more dignity than me. Alex was also a Metamorphmagus, but wore her hair a deep black, a mess of curls, looking quite like her departed auntie Bellatrix, much to Sirius' horror. She had kinder eyes than Bellatrix though, and didn't have eyes like me, or Sirius, she had eyes like my father, the brightest ice blue possible, making her quite a stunner.

As we emerged on the other side of the barrier, we heard faint shouts from Alex, as usual, telling us to hurry up. Scanning the crowd, I tried to find our daughter, with no luck, only finding Teddy, who was easy to spot by his blue hair.

'She better not be with that Pelthy boy' Sirius grumbled next to me, and I elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up.

'Will you shush? Will's a lovely boy, you just cant stand him because he's a Slytherin'

'Very true' I rolled my eyes at Sirius' typical behaviour, he never learnt.

We quickly caught up with Alex, and found she was waiting by the red train with Teddy, her black cat meowing loudly to Teddy's owl.

'Hi Mr and Mrs Black, how are you?' Smiling at Teddy, Sirius shook his hand and I embraced him in a warm hug.

'Hey Teddy, we're fine, how's your Mum and Dad?'

'They're good, they should be here any minute actually'

'Oh good, it's been so long since we saw them!' I said fondly, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Honestly women, we saw them last week'

'Oh shut up you' I said before lightly kissing him, much to Alex's disgust.

'For fucks sake.' She said exasperatedly, while Sirius raised his eyebrows at her language.

'Language young lady' Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows at Sirius.

'Excuse me? Do I have to remind you what sort of stuff you did in school, you did a lot worse than Alex in fifth year, so don't get me started on seventh year!'

'Yeah but I was with you seventh year, so what I did was all right' Sirius said, while hugging me from behind. Teddy laughed, and Alex wrinkled her nose.

'Oooh, Alex, I see a certain boyy!' I said winking, causing her to blush as I pushed Sirius away so he couldn't cause more trouble.

'Will!' Alex yelled, and we watched from afar as she ran to him, wrapping her arms round his neck and hugging him tightly. Sirius was glowering, and I was smiling fondly, they did remind me a lot of us.

'Come on, and be nice!' We walked slowly over to Alex, who had her hand entwined in his as they stood talking to Teddy.

'Hey Mrs Black, hey Mr Black' Will smiled and Alex looked at me desperately, knowing Sirius would say something out of order.

'Please Will, call me Avalon' I smiled, I had been trying to get him to call me Avalon for two years, but still he was set on calling me 'Mrs Black'. Sirius had tensed next to me, and he seemed to be evaluating him or something.

There was an awkward silence for some moments before I saw Harry and Ginny walking towards us. Suddenly, I remembered it was their first-born's first year and thankfully, that gave us a perfect excuse to leave.

'See you soon, I'll keep Moony here safe don't worry' Alex said as we left, and Sirius grinned. Teddy had adopted Remus' nickname since he was part werewolf, and Alex was now known as frosty to everyone in her year, given that her Patronus and Animagus was an ice wolf, which in a way was a mix of Sirius wolf/dog thing and my grey wolf. Saying goodbye to Alex and wishing them all good luck for this year, we quickly departed and greeted Harry with a confident looking James.

'Hey little man!' Sirius said, grinning at James and giving him a high five. James' face lit up at the sight of Sirius, he loved talking to his namesake, especially about his other namesake, the original James.

Along with James, Harry had brought Albus Severus, who was joining Hogwarts in 2017 and Lily Luna, who was joining in 2019. Albus was shy, and he preferred to stay at the back of the group rather than talk to James and Sirius, as James was known for mocking him occasionally. Lily was sweet, and just like James, liked to talk to her namesake Luna when she came to visit. Harry had felt guilty about not naming a child after me, but I quickly quietened him, I loved his kids no matter what they were called.

'Oh gosh, James hurry up and go get a good compartment, and be good this year!' Ginny ushered to get James on the train safely and we all stood back as he started the journey to the rest of his life.

'Sirius, can I go as well, I miss Hogwarts!' I cried, watching the train disappearing into the distance and managing to catch a glimpse of Alex who was waving through the window, he blue eyes sparkling.

'Aww don't worry, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us yet, and we're still young at heart. Well I am, you're all grown up now' He said winking, and I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Well, maybe not'

'Oh shut up.'

We walked back to Sirius' muggle car hand in hand, talking to Remus and Dora on the way. At the age of 54, Sirius and I were close to retiring, but as usually, Sirius refused to retire at a normal and decent age, and was set on retiring at 60-65, claiming 'we've got plenty of time for us, for the rest of our lives'; which is another way of nicely saying we already spend too much time together.

We had even thought about having another child shortly after Alex, but agreed that we were much too old (Sirius however thought he had eternal youth and snorted when I said we were too old to have another child. But then, to his horror, a grey hair formed and his dreams of being young forever were crushed. Which I found incredibly amusing mind you!)

'We'll come over to yours for tea some time in the week Moony?'

'Sure Pads, see you then!'

'Bye Dora!'

As we said our farewells, I couldn't help but wish Alex's last year was less dramatic than mine, and she didn't have to go through what I did in the future.

And, I was right, for just after the Christmas holidays (At around February), I received a letter off Alex reading:

_To Mum (And Dad, depending how Mum reacts to this)_

_My studies are going well (and yes, I am practising for NEWTS Mum!) Will and I are still going strong, and that's the basic point of this letter. _

_Well, there's no real introduction to this, so im just going to come out and say it:_

_I'm pregnant. _

_I know when you're reading this you're going to be freaking out, but I need to remind you to breathe. I also know that if you do let Dad read this Mum, then he's going to be screaming and threatening to kill Will so Dad? Please don't. He makes me happy okay? I know its not the best time, what with NEWTS and stuff, but im only three weeks gone, so the baby is due around September – November time. I think. I wasn't really listening when she told me; I was too much in shock._

_Yes, im keeping it, because I know im ready for this. I can do this, and I know im going to be a good mum, and Will's going to be a good dad. _

_Just whatever you do, and however you act, don't take it out on Will. Kick me out if you want and ban me from seeing you and ever coming back to the house but please, just please don't do anything to Will. He means a lot to me you know._

_Erm… So yeah. Reply soon, and Dad, don't send a Howler, im not particularly ready for the whole school to know just quite yet. _

_And Mum? If the baby's a girl, im naming her Avalon. _

_Lots of love,_

_Alex x_

Sirius' face went purple when I allowed him to read this, and I instantly regretted the decision.

'SHE'S PREGNANT! I CANT BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD SHE?' Sirius roared, throwing the letter on the ground in pure fury, leaving me to attempt to calm him down somehow.

'Sirius' He continued to ignore me and stare at the fireplace. 'SIRIUS!' Yelling, I finally got his attention as he turned and growled:

'What?'

'Do you not remember what it was like to be her age? To be so in love, and not care about the world? That's what Alex is feeling right now. If we had got together sooner I would have bet anything I would have ended up pregnant by graduation!"

'You would not!'

'Would to! You were physco in school, do I need to remind you how many girls you knocked up?'

'Okay okay! I get it, she likes him, I'm perfectly calm and I accept it. But that doesn't mean im happy about it'

'You will be when you're a granddad' I smiled and nudged him gently in the shoulder, while Sirius wrinkled his nose at the idea.

'Eughh, I feel so old!"

'Join the club!'

We laughed for a while at what James and Lily would have said at the idea of Sirius as a grandfather, he'd probably disown them if they were Slytherin, before deciding to reply to Alex.

_To Alex,_

_I showed your Dad the letter, and it definitely took a while to calm him down I assure you!_

_As long as you both love each other, and you know you can handle it, I have complete faith in you. Just make sure Will isn't lazy like Sirius was when he refused to get up and change you in the middle of the night. He denies it, saying he needs beauty sleep, but he's just arrogant. _

_Your Dads adding a reply to the end of this message, and ive reminded him to be easy on you. He's accepting it, he's just not quite happy about it yet. (The idea of being a grandfather freaks him out) _

_So tell me, since you will be pregnant for Graduation/Prom, how would you like to wear my Graduation/Prom/Wedding dress? I wore it for Graduation and Prom, and then had to have it taken out for our wedding because I was HEAVILY pregnant with you. I reckon it would look beautiful on you._

_Give Will and Teddy my love, and make sure your eating! I know how stressful NEWTS can be, even more so when you're pregnant. Oh and a little tip, make Teddy godfather and he might not freak out so much about it (we know him too well, he will try and kill Will) Poor Will, everyone's trying to kill him!_

_No Howlers to be sent yet, but you will have a serious talking to if you think being pregnant is an excuse to fail your NEWTS! _

_Love always,_

_Mum x._

_P.S To Alex,_

_This is your Dad. I'm not happy about your pregnancy, but if Will is good to you like I was to your mother, then that's good enough for me._

_All I can say is the baby better be a Gryffindor boy, preferably called Sirius, after a very wise, good looking bloke from years ago, who was fairly (who am I kidding?) Amazing, with the ladies. _

_Just to creep you out, which is revenge for the letter, (You made me choke on my breakfast) anyway, keep up the studying, being pregnant isn't an excuse for bad NEWTS! _

_Love, Dad. _

(ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW)

I smiled fondly at my parent's words as Will and I sat reading the letter in a quiet corner of the library.

'You're Mum and Dad are taking this surprisingly well' Will commented, re-reading the letter again just to see if he was right.

'Yeah, they're cool like that' I laughed, imagining me and my mum shopping for baby clothes. Sighing, I rested my head on Will's shoulder. Things may not be perfect, but soon, when I become Mrs Alexis Destiny Quinn Pelthy, things will be.

'So, baby names confirmed?' Laughed Will, and I looked up at his smiling face, remembering what I told my mum.

'Yep, Jayde Avalon Fabiana Pelthy for a girl, Tom William Brayden Pelthy for a boy!'

'I still don't like Brayden'

'Tough, its cute!'

'Fine, but your dads gonna be mad his name isn't included'

'We can call him 'joke' as a nickname' I laughed, but Will raised an eyebrow, confused by the joke.

'Joke? Sirius? Get it?' I laughed, finding my joke extremely hilarious, while Will smirked at my immatureness and nudged me gently, but as I was laughing so hard, I fell of the chair and landed with a thump on the floor.

'Merlin's beard Alex, you are a weirdo' Will said with affection, and extended a hand to help me up. Taking it gratefully, I heaved myself up back onto the chair (im not very graceful, as you can tell!).

'Come on, lets get to class' I chuckled, leaving a mental reminder in my head to reply to my parents letter, but ended up writing it on Will's hand in Potions.

(AVALONS POINT OF VIEW)

Sirius and I had received Alex's letter the next morning, and I was pleased to see they had already decided on baby names, even though she was only three weeks gone.

'BRAYDEN?' Sirius had shrieked, and I laughed, personally I loved the name.

'Sirius calm down, I love the name! Besides, she said they're calling it 'joke' as a nickname when its born anyway' Sirius rolled his eyes as I giggled at the joke, unaware that I looked uncanningly like my daughter, who had also done the same thing.

'Oh haha, Sirius, joke, like I haven't heard that one before' Sirius grumbled, and I hooked my arm in his, smiling before saying:

'Come on grumpy, we'll be late for meeting Remus and Dora'

We disapparated to their house, while Alex and Will sat in the Gryffindor common room, with Alex sat sideways in his lap, looking exactly as Sirius and I did a generation ago. Their future was bright, and so was ours, with a grandchild on the way, and retirement to come; we had our whole lives ahead of us. Just me, Sirius, and a new responsibility and excitement.

But who knows what the future holds? What can I say, the world better be ready for us. Bring it on.

THE END.

_(Or is it?…)_

**A/N  
**_  
_**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! I might do a sequel yet, maybe Alex's life? Like her whole Hogwarts life? Yeah i might do that depending on the response of this, so if you guys like the idea, review and say! **

**So now im concentrating on my other story, the New Generation story! And also (SNEAK PREVIEW!) i might possibly be working on a new Sirius/OC story, with a secret Black that no one knew about, excited? **


End file.
